Pricefield One-Shots
by The Rainbow Shaka-Brah
Summary: Just a super cute and angsty collection of Pricefield stories [Stories are not related unless stated]
1. She's a Drug

Heartbeat, I can feel her heartbeat... right next to me. Next to me. So close, so close our heads are touching. Soft blue hair... so soft... I remember, I helped dye it. She laughs, then I remember the movie... that's why I'm here. Chloe invited me over to watch a movie... so watch the movie... not her. I can't. She has me utterly spellbound, transfixed... hypnotized. She knows... she knows I like girls... we both do. She just doesn't know the girl I like is her. I hate keeping this from her, Chloe is my best friend.

' _Best friend, dumbass. You can't fall in love with your best friend. It's against the rules_ '.

Well, fuck the rules, I think. Arguing with yourself like an idiot, Idiot. Suddenly she turns to me and smiles, "What's that look for, thinkin' 'bout your girl?". I nod shyly, "Yeah". "Still not gonna tell me who it is?". I nod again. Chloe wraps her arm around me and pulls me closer, "Just promise that we'll still be best buds when you do fess up your feelings". I hope we'll be more than that, I think. I continue to watch her, watching her lips... her soft lips. At least, I'd imagine they'd be soft... they look soft... probably taste soft too.

' _God, Max, rein it in already_ '.

But she's right there, right there in front of me. So easy to just lean over and kiss her. Would a kiss be enough, do I want more? Sex? No... not now, not yet... maybe. My heart rate picks up when she turns to me again. So close. Her eyes give her away, she knows. She knows it's her I like. She always did. I look at her lips and she looks at my eyes. She looks at my lips and I look at her eyes. We move in. Heartbeat faster, faster faster. So close. Our noses brush up against each other. I can feel her breath, warm and inviting. We hover there for a moment; heart beat faster; lingering until I can't take it and we're in full-blown lip-lock.

Explosion. Fireworks. Bells. Everything is happening so fast. Kiss. Lips, soft, warm. I was right. Hands, in my hair, around me, on me, pulling me closer, closer. So close. Explosion. Fire. Fire in my chest. In my head. Choke. Choking. Air. Alarm.

"Max".

Pressure. Alarm.

"Max?".

Echo. Echo. Smoke. Air. No Air. Can't breathe. Fading, fading. Eyes wide open but fading.

"Max!".

Black. Dark. Darkness falls. End.

Kiss. Awake. Light filtering in my closed eyes. Water. My face is wet. I look up. I see the ceiling. Cracks. I'm on the ground, Why. "Max?". My name. My name is Max. I sit up, "Chloe?". She's there beside me. Pale. Scared. "You passed out," She says. I rub my head, "Passed out?". "Yeah,". She hugs me, nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck, " I thought I hurt you". "No," I mutter.

I knew that wasn't it. I knew.

"You just kinda flopped over after kissing me". Wait. Hadn't I imagined it? The kiss? The pulling? The need, the need the need? Maybe. "I had to splash water on your face to get you to come to". Oh, that's why I'm cold. Damp. I shiver. "It's cool". I shiver again. Not from the cold. From her. Her. I did it. Relief.

I kissed her. Such relief. The relief was too much, too overwhelming. That's why I passed out. We pull away and blush. God, I love her. God, do I love her. Chloe smiles, "Was that your first kiss?". I nod. Worth it. Worth every second of it. Chloe smiles again," God, what took you so long?". Why _did_ it take me so long? Was I scared? Afraid? No, I'm proud of my feeling for Chloe. Why did it take me so long? Loss. I _was_ afraid. Afraid of losing her.

Losing you is my reply.

The risk was just too high... I couldn't take it. I-I couldn't risk a reject. Reject. Rejecting Me. Me. "You won't lose me," She says. I believe her. I'd believe anything she tells me. She kisses me. Soft. Soft this time. Slow and sweet and warm. This is real. This kiss and the kiss before. Real enough to make me feel alive again. So alive... so real. A drug, I think.

She's my drug and I'm addicted to her. Her.

Her and her alone.


	2. Truth or Dare

**_*The Pricefield Scene We All Deserved!_**

 ** _Truth or Dare_**

I desperately try not to watch as Max strips down to her bra and undies but… Holy. Fucking. Shit-balls. She's beautiful. I have to force myself to look away but I almost can't.

' _Don't look, don't drool, don't get a nosebleed, and for the love of god DO NOT STARE!_ '.

Too late. Our eyes meet momentarily and I panic, but Max simply smiles and throws her clothes aside and takes a few steps back before running forward and cannonballing into the pool. "Cowabunga!" she calls.

When Max resurfaces I smile at her dumbly, "Why, look! An otter in my water,".

She giggles a little and I proceed to start humming the 'Jaws' theme, swimming ever so closer to her. "You are so obvious. And I still get freaked out by that movie, so stop," She replies, creating a small wave with her arms and splashing me with it.

I squeal in excitement and splash her back. This continues for a while, with us laughing like the dorks we are.

"I'll just rewind and harpoon you. Otter's revenge!" Max says with a warm smile.

"Cheater," I retort warmly.

"Yeah, you would know about that!".

For some reason… that comment… _hurts_.

 _Does she think I cheated on our friendship with Rachael… or… does she feel like I cheated on... her?_

All these mixed signals are fucking with my head, so I decide to lay back and float on the surface of the water. "I wish Rachael was here," I say, watching as Max does the same, "She would totally love being here at night. I wish you guys had met each other,".

"We will," Max says with an extra dose of reassurance, "With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything is related… and I want to find out for Kate's sake, She… died today,".

I nod and follow as Max sets herself upright and swims to the edge of the pool. "Your powers are changing everything, Max. Especially you. I can already tell… you're not so chickenshit anymore," I say, settling into my position beside her.

As this week goes by, I find myself growing more and more accustom to Max's presence, her gestures, her nervous ticks. It's starting to feel like she never left.

Max smiles at my comment, "Thanks, girlfriend".

My heart flutters at that thought… of Max being my girlfriend, but I stop the fantasy before it gets any bigger,

 _She's not even into girls...at least, I don't think_.

"You know what I mean," I say, getting my mind back on track, "You're becoming like this force of nature,".

"More like luck of nature. Come on, my powers failed trying to save Kate...maybe I'm just stumbling back and forth in time… for what reason?".

"You didn't stumble when you saved me, Max," I reassure her.

"Not that time but that's because you were there to kickstart my power…" She says, staring at me with those big blue eyes.

' _Dear god, Chloe… keep it together. You have a crush on Max, so what… just don't let it get in the way of what's important'_

but… what _is_ important…

that's the question I've been asking myself for the past three days.

"So, it's time to start moving forward in time. And we're obviously connected since without me you would have never discovered your power, right?".

She nods, "Absolutely. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing…".

"And you make me feel like I still have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay," I say with the tiniest bit of flirtation.

"I hope so…".

I roll my eyes playfully, "Stop being so goddamn humble. You're like the smartest, most talented person I ever know,".

"More than Rachael Amber?" Max asks.

I look at her for a moment, then look away.

' _She_ _is_ _jealous of Rachael… but, why?_ '.

"Dude, I'm not her groupie, okay?" I say with a bit of sass, "And I'm sure you have Blackwell bros all over you- like Warren,".

' _Welp… that's like the lamest way of asking who she's into… smooth, Chloe, smooth'._

"You're the bro killer. Tats and 'tude…".

"You did not just say that. Plus I am not down with these Arcadia Bay hillbillies,".

"I don't blame you," Max replies, "Anyway, we have bigger fish to fry, right?".

"No worries. Once you get over yourself, you're going to make the world bow,".

"As long as you're there with me,".

"Don't look so sad. I'm never leaving you," I say, resting my head in my arms, holding my gaze with my partner in time.

Max smiles innocently and does the same, locking eyes with me. We just sit there for a while… staring at each other, not doing anything else.

I inch my hand towards her hand, feeling as our fingers slowly intertwine.

My heart starts pounding at an accelerated rate as Max scoots a little closer, passing her advances off as adjustments.

"Max?" I finally say.

"Hmm?" she hums dreamily.

"Truth or Dare,".

Max lifts her head a little and giggles, "Dare, of course,".

 _SCORE._

I smile mischievously , "I dare you to kiss me,".

For a quiet and seemingly straight hipster, Max takes the dare without a second thought. She leans up, places her hand behind my head to balance herself, and kisses me with chlorine flavored lips.

I pull back in surprise, loosing my footing as I do so and slipping underwater as a result.

When my head resurfaces, I see Max smiling at me like a goon.

My face must be beet red because she laughs warmly, "What did you expect?" She says, "You said it yourself, I'm not so chickenshit anymore,".

I blush furiously and look away, "I didn't think you'd actually do it,".

"Honestly, I didn't either," Max admits, "But it kinda felt like the right thing to do,".

I look up at her again, my head half submerged in the water and smile.

"What?" she asks.

I continue to smile, "I dare you to do it again,".

Max smiles smugly, "You'd like that... wouldn't you?".

"Very much so,".

She blushes and averts her eyes but doesn't turn away, "God, you're such a dork,".

"And you're a nerd... and nerds are hot," I blurt.

 _shit shit shit shit shit shit_

Max's eyes lock onto my again, "Are you... hitting on me?".

"Yes! Thank you for finally noticing!" I blurt again.

"I ... I uh... *ahem* I don't know what to say to that," Max say, laughing nervously.

"I do,".

I don't even give her a chance to react because our lips are already pressed against each other.

Max doesn't move away or freak out at my sudden move, she just relaxes and enjoys it for what it is. When we pull away, she just looks at me with a derpy ass smile, "Hmm, remind me to take dares from you more often,".

I nod, "I'll be sure to remind you".


	3. Spoons

_Continues Truth or Dare_

* * *

As Max and I walk into the pitch black hallway of my pitch black house, I note my friend slow lethargic movements. Poor girl must be wiped, emotionally _and_ physically. I mean, from what I could glean from her brief explanation as to how she got onto the roof as quickly as she did, Max had somehow spammed her powers to the point where she actually broke time. Her bloodshot eyes were proof enough that she was exhausted.

I close the door noiselessly and motion for her to follow me upstairs to my room, "I'll tell Joyce you're here in the morning," I whisper.

She nods absently and allows me to take hold of her hand, leading her the rest of the way up the stairs.

My room is dark and cold, probably because it was built above the garage and I only have one window.

 _That has got to be a health/safety risk,_ I think to myself, ushering Max inside.

She immediately has her arms around herself, trying to hold in what little warmth her body still has. The wet hair and clothes don't help either.

"I think I've got a towel around here some," I say softly gesturing to somewhere around the room as I fumble for the light switch.

Max hums a reply to herself as she sets her tote bag aside as sheds her hoodie, throwing it on my desk chair. She hasn't said much since our pool dare thing, which makes me worry I took things _way_ too far.

' _Well, no shit you took things too far!_ I yell at myself, turning back to find Max sitting on the edge of my bed, wobbling as she struggles to keep herself awake.

"Towels! Right..." I say loudly, unintentionally startling her.

Max yawns and stretches out, "*Yawn* Do you have any clothes I can borrow, Chlo?".

"Chlo? Damn, haven't heard that one in years. Pilfer through my drawers if you want... can't guarantee anything will fit you," I say, heading off to the bathroom to grab a clean towel.

It takes me a bit, but I find my old pirate towel hidden under all the others. Mom hates this damn dirty thing, but she lets me keep it because it reminds me of the only part of my childhood worth remembering. I sigh and breath into the worn green cloth as if trying to... I don't know... get back a bit of that happiness. I shake my head, trying to get those weird nostalgic thoughts out of my mind.

I head back into the room without knocking since well... _it's my room_ and find Max barely taking off her shirt.

I pause at the door, feeling like I'm intruding _duh, that's because you are!_ But Max doesn't seem to mind my being there. Why is she so fucking chill with undressing in front of me... this is twice in one day.

 _Maybe she's comfortable around me... she knows I won't make fun or judge her... she knows and trusts me_.

I quietly slip inside the room, purposely avoiding making any eye contact with my friend. Pfft, _friend... can friends kiss each other like that and remain FRIENDS? No... I don't think so._

"You can look now," Max says quietly, flopping back down on the bed. Still a little unsure, I turn my head around really fast as see that yes... she is indeed fully clothed except... the clothes are two times too big and... she looks adorable.

I let out a weird breath and turn around, still keeping my eyes away from Max.

"Is... is something *yawn* wrong... you're acting funny," she mutters, settling herself on the right side of the bed... _my side_ of the bed.

I allow myself to look at her for a second, then look away.

 _Nope... every time I look at you... I... I don't know, you make me feel all weird inside... a good weird._

I clear my throat awkwardly, "Uh... sorry... I'm just tired. Anyways, here's the towel... I'ma go change".

I don't wait for a reaction or a reply because I hand Max the towel and grab the clothes she had apparently set aside for me, heading straight for the bathroom. Once there I lock and lean up against the door, letting myself slide down to the floor.

 _Ahggg! What the hell was that? What are you doing to me, Max? I haven't felt this way since... since... Rachel._

"Oh god..." I mutter, "No...no no nonononono. I can't be... _falling in love_ with her,".

It's one thing to have a petty crush and just be flirtatious with each other but _LOVE?_ I don't... I can't... _shit._

I can't stop what the heart wants... and I want Max... I've wanted Max since before I even met Rachel.

I shake my head aggressively and stand up, changing like I'm supposed to be doing.

God, Max must think I'm an idiot acting the way I am... _or she gets it... things are weird... there's... some kind of tension between us and she's just trying to... BE there for me._

Once I changeI enter my room again, this time with a light knock, "Yo, Maxie... I'm coming in,"

... no reply.

"Max?".

Still no reply.

I open the door to find her out cold... huh, poor thing, the towel is still wrapped around her head. She musta passed out mid-dry.

I smile inwardly and gather up the towel, watching as her brunette hair puff up with static.

"God, you're adorable," I say, lying down beside her.

I just lay there for awake for the next few hours, doing nothing except feeling extremely awkward.

Come on, I've slept next to Max loads of times... so, why does this time feel so...so... _different._

I forgot how much she shifts around in her sleep, and how she usually cuddles up with a pillow. But, finding none, she uses the next best thing... me.

Max simply cuddles up beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I stiffen up, not really used to this physical... _affection? Closeness?_

Rachel never used to... no, stop that.

Why do I keep comparing Max to Rachel? That's _soooo_ not cool.

They're two completely different, unique and beautiful people. I should treat them like so... and not just... wish _one_ was the _other_.

Something snaps me out of my thoughts, the ever so slight sensation of Max's body tensing up.

I look down at her with concern.

" _Kate...n-no... please, I can't..."_ she whispers mournfully.

Shit, I figured something like this might happen.

Max is infamous for keeping her feeling and emotions pent up inside and she hasn't really talked to me about what happened or what she saw... _not that I've made an effort to ask her either._

"Psst, Max, hey. It's okay... It's... it's a dream," I whisper back, realize that I can't say it's _just_ a dream because it's not.

Max witnessed Kate kill herself... first hand and with no second chance to prevent it.

My stomach clenches at my next thought.

 _Max wasted her rewind trying to impress me... trying to save me from my own misfortune. What if... what if she could have saved Kate... and the only reason Max's powers failed... is because of me?_

Max doesn't respond to my whispers, she just continues to squirm around, her hand gripping my shirt slightly, " _Chloe..._ ".

Wait... Now she's whispering about me? I guess that makes sense... she's watched me die too.

God, poor thing has seen _so_ much and she doesn't even know what to make of it... she doesn't have anyone to confide in. Well, she has me, but... I think with keeping me alive, finding Rachel, trying to find out what the fuck is going on in this town and figuring out how we're going to stop this goddamn tornado... she hasn't had the time... and no pun intended.

"Chloe?" Max whispers again, this time sounding like she's actually talking to me.

I look down at her again, huh... it too dark to tell if her eyes are open. "Uh, yeah... I'm here," I say, feeling like I'm talking to the air.

"Can you... _hold_ me?".

Yup, definitely asleep, no way in hell Max would ask me that in real life or... if she were awake.

Suddenly she tugs at my shirt a little, "Come on, Chloe... I'm like...freaking out here,".

"Are you awake or like... talking in your sleep, sorry I can't tell," I say, shifting a little so I can face her

. "I'm *yawn* somewhat awake," she replies softly.

"What happened, dreams kicking your ass?" I ask.

No reply.

"That was kinda insensitive... huh?".

I can feel her nod, "Yeah... just a bit".

"Sorry. So uh, you want me to... _hold_ you?".

"I... i-it was a dumb question. I shouldn't have-".

"No no, I'm not saying I won't do it... I just... I've never really _held_ anyone before,".

"You did it when we were kids," Max says.

"Well, I've kinda been out of practice for five years so...".

"I- I'm still so-".

I abruptly place my hand over Max's whole face, silencing her, "Can we please, please _please_ not get into this right now? We didn't talk for five years, we were upset a each other, but now we're together again and we're back in action... can't we just... focus on that?" I ask, removing my hand from her face or... face area, _come on it's dark._

She sighs, "I guess. *yawn* think you could just... like, put your arm around me or...".

"I'll hold you if that's what you want," I say, with a smile I hope she can see.

"Hmm, *yawn* thanks, Chlobear," Max says as she rolls over and curls up in in the curve of my body.

So she wants me to hold her from behind... huh.

 _She wants you to spoon her you, egg!_

What, no... no way. I am not spooning my best friend.

 _We went over this... we're not just friends! Now's your chance!_

I sigh and wrap my arms around her loosely, getting reacquainted to having someone so physically close to me when it's not well... ya know... _intimate._

Oh, god... do _not_ think about this now, not with Max right here.

Sometimes I wish I could just turn my brain off.

 _Don't we all._

Anyways, I let myself relax a bit, actually enjoying the feeling of simply holding someone in my arms.

She scoots closer, and I pull her closer until we are, in technical terms _spooning_.

"Smooth, Caulfield. Real smooth," I whisper into the back of her head, causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

She giggles lightly, "I have *yawn* no idea what you're talking about,".

"Sure you don't. Go ahead and go back to sleep... I'll be here if you need me".

" _Okay,"_ Max whispers back, moving my arms so they're placed around her waist, " _Forever?"._

I nod and plant a kiss on her shoulder, making her shudder again.

"Forever,".


	4. Always

**First rain storm after the tornado.**

It's cold, and wet and rainy. This is not good. I'd gone out for a grocery run since we can't live on room service forever when it started to rain. I left Max asleep and all alone in the hotel room with no one there to tell her everything's okay. She's been needing me to tell her that more and more as the days drag on. I'm really starting to worry about her... she isn't handling anything well. I mean, max has always been skittish but this is ridiculous… she jumped about a foot when I brushed up against her. I'm starting to wonder if I should get her help… like actual help. These… _episodes_ she has… they're like… nightmares, except… she has them when she's awake. Max'll like… _hallucinate_ things, things that only exist in her mind. Memories of things that never happened but still happened to her. Anyways, I pull up to the hotel we've been staying at for the past few days and jump out, leaving the groceries behind. A crack of thunder causes someone to yelp from inside the room, which makes me hurry to find my set of keys. "Max! Hey, it's me, I'm right here, I'm coming!" I tell her as I get the door open. I don't see anyone in the room at first which frankly scares me shitless, The room is ransacked, sheets and pillows thrown across the room. "Max?". A whimper comes from the far side of the bed, catching my attention. "Max?" I say again, rushing up to the source of the sound. There she is, sitting in the fetal position pressed up in the corner where the walls meet. I can't see her face, her hands are digging themselves into her scalp so forcefully, I'm worried she might draw blood."Max," I say as calmly as my voice will allow, not wanting to scare her even more.

She's muttering something to herself and shaking her head, " _No..no… it's not real, it's not real… please… no..no no no no_ ".

"Max," I say a little louder, inching closer to her.

" _She'll come back… she's coming back… she wouldn't abandon me… r-right?"._

"Max, I'm right here,". I'm so tempted to just reach out to her, but I know better… she'd scream if I even touched her when she's like this.

" _I … god, fuck... I- I can't…. n-no… no...the storm… it's over… it's over it's over it's over… JUST…... LET…... ME...GO!"._ Her whole body jolts when another flash of lightning and thunder break through the sky. " _Please… just let me go home… this isn't real… I … I can't…"._

"Max!" I say even louder, which only makes her cringe more.

" _I can't move...Chloe-ee… w-where are you?"._

I completely disregard what might happen next and just throw myself at Max, holding her as tightly as I can as she begins to struggle in my grasp. "No.. no… please let go of me! Let go of me!" She cries, desperately trying to get away from me. "Max! Shut the fuck up… It's me! It's Chloe!" I say, trying to cover her mouth.

She's delirious in this state and she can't tell what's memory and what's reality. "Chloe!" she screams, her cries muffled by me pressing her face into my shirt. "Max… please, I'm right here… come back to me...please...I'm _right_ here…".

I don't know how long it takes but… Max does eventually relax. I feel the tension leave her body and be replaced with slight trembles. Her shaking arms weave themselves around me as she slowly realizes I'm with her. "C-Chloe?" she mumbles, gripping onto my rain soaked sweater. "Shh… sh, It's okay… I'm right here," I say, giving her another squeeze. I hear her start to choke up before losing it and squeezing me back, "Oh, Chloe… Chloe Chloe Chloe," she repeats, desperately trying to keep herself grounded by holding onto me. "I-I woke up and you were gone… and I- I…*sobs* I thought you'd left me,". "No… no… never think that, okay? I'd never do that… I'd _never_ leave you, Max," I say, stroking the back of her head. "I was so scared, Chloe… I- I couldn't… I couldn't move,". "I know… I know…. It's okay… you don't have to explain anything,". She sniffles and continues to hug me, allowing me to rock her gently in my arms. "Shh shh shh… It's okay, I've got you… I've got you. I'm here for you… always".


	5. American Rust

_The Junkyard Scene told through Chloe's eyes_

"Drink?" I ask, offering Max my beer bottle.

She steps back in disgust, "Yuck".

"You are so cute- you haven't changed a bit" I say with a light laugh, "Okay, let's do this. Can you go find 5 bottles while I prep the shooting range?".

Max rolls her eyes, "Beer and Guns, Nice combo".

"You can handle it. Now go find us 5 bottles. Pretty please?". I make my signature 'puppy eyes' that I know Max can't say no to and watch as she rolls her eyes again and goes off to find the bottles. I watch impatiently as she wanders through the yard, taking nearly 15 minutes to find all 5. "Thanks, Max," I tell her with slight annoyance as she hands me the bottles. I set them up all in a neat little line, taking one last swing from my already started beer.

"You're serious about this…".

I nod and get into a shooting position, "We're going to shoot all these bottles without wasting a single bullet! Max, you have to help me aim. Show me the way, Max".

Max sighs a little, "Aim a bit to the right,".

"Sir, yes sir!".

I aim up and pull the trigger.

The bottle explodes when the bullet hits it, sending green glass flying everywhere.

"Oh yes! Did you see that shit Max?".

"Duh,".

"That was so fucking cool! Now for the second bottle. Okay, Max, where do I aim?".

Max smiles slightly and sighs again, "Aim slightly above,".

"Right between the eyes…" I announce, pulling the trigger again.

 **Bang!**

The glass explodes again. "Watch out, Nathan," I say, growing slightly trigger happy, "Now that is fun. Let's pump up the volume and find me another target. I want to get creative here… give me something to shoot, Max".

"Let's take out this wheel rim on your left," Max says, sounding like she's starting to enjoy herself.

"Taking out the wheel rim now…". I aim, steady myself and fire, watching as the bullet ricochets and hits the bottle. "Hella yes!".

"Nice shootin', Tex," Max says with a smirk.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!".

"Satisfied?".

"Like, never. So I want one more uber cool trick shot…".

"How about using that junker for a target now?" she suggests, pointing to a beat old car that sits on a heap of junk.

I nod, "Dude I need a target before I shoot,".

Max hesitates for a moment, making me think she probably thinks this is a bad idea again. "Well, Max? *sigh* Okay, you're too busy to help so I'm going to kill the car bumper," I say, getting ready to aim.

"Wait, no!" She says suddenly, "D- don't shoot the bumper. H- how about aiming for the left tire?".

I turn to her confused for a minute, _do you want to play or not, Max. Pfft, make up you damn mind,_ but then I realize she looks a little pale, like she's just seen a ghost.

I brush it off without a second thought and ready my aim again, "Adios, spinning wheel of death…".

 **Bang!**

I shoot but… nothing happens, so at first I'm a little bit pissed but then the old junker starts to flip, it's weight displaced, and crushes the remaining 3 bottles.

"Ubercool," I say as Max and I do our signature handshake, "I can't believe this is for reals. My best friend is a superhero! Now it's your turn to but a cap!".

I watch for a second as Max presses her hand against her head, seeming to be in pain, "I- I don't know,".

Suddenly her nose starts to bleed, "Max, your nose. Damn…" I say, holding her up as she stumbles into me.

"I… don't… feel so super.." Max mutter before falling limply into my arms.

"Max!" I scream, catching her as we both hit the ground.

Oh shit… oh shit, she passed out.

Did she overuse her powers?

"Max, Max! Can you hear me?" I say, lightly slapping her cheeks, seeing if that'll wake her. It doesn't work.

"Shit, j- just hold on," I say, bending down and picking Max up with surprising ease. She really light, but then again Max has always been super small, even when we were little kids. "I… I'll get you somewhere safe," I say scanning the junkyard for a safe place to take her.

After a moment of thorough thinking, I decide on an old red junker clear across the yard. I carry her there and sit on the hood of the car, resting her head in my lap. I look down at her with genuine concern because I feel partly responsible for her passing out. Tears well in the corners of my eyes, "Please say something, Max," I say, rubbing my hand down her shoulder, "Please wake up, Max. Please?".

I can't help but cry a little, I mean… Max has… Max has always meant a lot to me even a kid, like _a lot_ and I don't want to lose her. Ugh, who am I trying to kid. Max has been my childhood crush for like, as long as I was aware of my feelings.

"Max…" I say, realizing she's starting coming to.

I don't even know if she likes me back, or any more than just a friend. "Come on, Maxie. Wake up," I say, wiping my face on my jacket and assuming my 'tough punk' look.

Max moans painfully and sits up, her hand still places against her temples.

"Y- you freaked me out there. Do you feel any better now?" I ask.

"A little," she mumbles, "Thanks for helping me, just… give me a minute…".

"T- to much excitement for Arcadia?".

"Maybe not enough," Max says, slowly getting to her feet, "T-this is kinda fun. Scary and stupid, but fun".

I nod and lay back on the hood of the car, "Let me know when you feel okay,". She nods and wonders around for a bit, even snapping a quick picture of me with her Polaroid. Then, after a few minutes, she comes up to me with a timid smile placed across her lips.

"Okay, looks like you're ready to lock and load,".

"I- I don't know about this…" Max says, seeming hesitant again.

"Are you afraid of getting in trouble? Oh boo hoo, Max is afraid! I know you can handle this. And I'm here to guide you. Make me proud sista!" I say, sliding the gun into her hand.

she takes it and tries to figure out how exactly to hold the damn thing.

"Hey, it's Thelma and Louise. Or is is Bonnie and Clyde" says a voice coming from our left.

Max jumps and hides the gun behind her back just as the blond bearded man walks up to us.

"Excuse us, Frank" I say, pissed that our cover was blown by my dealer.

"Oh sorry, Chloe. Don't let me get in the way of your bonding. I heard the gunshots and the breaking glass. It's cute that you're playing with like me at your age" he says, getting a little too close for comfort.

I look the bastard up and down and shake my head, "We're not anything alike, man".

"We both need money. In fact, you need it so bad that you owe me a shitload. Don't you, Chloe? Huh?".

"You'll get your money".

"Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when they're broke and acting tough…".

Max shuffles anxiously behind me, drawing Frank's attention to her, "What are you hiding there, girlie? Let me see!".

He points at her with a shaky hand, his jacket rolling up and revealing a bracelet.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" I ask, anger bubbling up in me.

"A friend," Frank replies, backing off from Max, "and it's none of your goddamn business. You're my business and now I-".

"That's Rachael's bracelet. Why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet?" I snap again.

"Calm yourself, alright? It was a gift,".

"No it wasn't. You stole that shit. Give it to me right now asshole".

Like the dumbass I am I go to grab the bracelet from Frank only to have him pull his blade on me.

"You better step back before you regret it, girl. I mean it. You me to cut you, bitch?".

I step back and raise my hands up in surrender, turning to Max, watching in complete surprise as she holds the gun on Frank.

"P-please… please step back" she says, her voice shaking a bit.

I let my guard down and step back, wondering if she's actually going to shoot him.

"You're kidding. Put that down,".

Max looks at me for a split second before swallowing her fear and pulling the trigger.

 **CLICK**

Shit… it's empty, well, I guess that's a good thing.

"That is hilarious! Oh man… I'll remember you kid. I'll remember that you almost shot me. And you'll wish I had no memory because I never forget," Frank says as he shakes the knife in front of her face."You have until Friday to pay me. Don't ever pull crap like this again- it will be the last time you do," he says, making his point by holding the knife in front of me, "Try bullets next time, brainiacs".

I watch as he walks away and mentally flip him off, _asshole._

"Sorry," Max says suddenly, sighing unevenly.

She looks genuinely freaked out so I lean in and embrace her, "You were awesome. Thanks for standing up for me…*sigh* let's blow. My secret lair didn't feel so secret today. At least Frank is gone, he won't fuck with us again. He just want his money".

I take the gun back and walk off toward the train tracks, seeing as Max follows close behind.

sigh* There's no way this day could get any stranger.


	6. Secrets in the Snow

OTP 1 2 ARE KIDS PLAYING OUT ON THE ICE. 2 FALLS THROUGH THE ICE AND 1 SAVE THEM. THE REST IS UP TO YOU.

1= Chloe/ 13 years old

2= Max/ 12 years old (POV)

Max is spending the holidays with Chloe and William while her parents are away on business.

* * *

~Max~

"This is dumb ,Chloe. We're going to get in trouble" I say, following as my friend leads me through the snow covered forest.

"Don't worry about it Mad Max. Nobody knows we're here" Chloe replies confidently, pushing through a stand of bushes.

"Exactly! No one knows we're out here, anyways you know that we're not supposed to be out on the ice," I reply.

Chloe turns to me, grabbing me by the shoulders, "Who cares Max. We're old enough to do things ourselves".

"We're 12, Chloe... we can get in serious trouble,". "You're 12," Chloe says, poking my chest, "I'm a teenager".

"You're only one year older than me... big deal" I say, growing a small bit annoyed.

"Awe, come on Maxironi. Don't you wanna have fun with your best friend?" Chloe says with big baby blue eyes.

God, one can get lost in those eyes... they're beautiful.

Finally, I give in to the urge of being a bit reckless and 'have fun'.

"Great! Now, the lake is just up ahead," she says, grabbing my hand as we walk up to Lake Oakley, names for the tall oak trees that line the icy shores.

"Wowsers, it's amazing" I mumble, looking out onto the frozen landscape.

"I know right. Now, get your skates on" Chloe says as she throws herself down on a snow drift and kicks off her Uggs.

I nod and sit beside her racing to see who can get their skates on first, "Ha! I win," I say, sticking my tongue out at Chloe.

She rolls her eyes and hops up, pulling me up as well.

"So. What... I always the first out on the ice".

I smile mischievously and playfully shove Chloe aside before dashing out onto the ice, "Not today!".

I get about halfway onto the middle of the lake when I realize, I don't hear Chloe behind me. I spin around and see she's still on the shoreline, her face was pale as the snow.

"I-I haven't checked the ice yet," She calls out to me.

I swallow hard, "W-what?".

"You didn't give me a chance to check if the ice is stable enough for us to skate on! That's why I always go first...".

There's a very light creak that comes from under me when I shift around. "C-Chloe... w- what do I do?" I say, trying to stay calm.

"Don't move... I'm going to go get my dad" Chloe says as she starts backing into the forest. The creak gets louder.

"D-don't just leave me alone out here," I cry, "I'm scared".

"I am too, but trust me... Dad will know what to do".

I step forward begging for her to stay, but the moment my skate hits the ice, it crumbles under my weight.

* * *

I'm instantly submerged in the frigid water, it's so sudden that I get the wind knocked out of me.

"C-Chloe!" I scream when my head resurfaces.

"Max! D-don't panic... I'm coming... I'm coming out there!" Chloe yells, taking off her coat, laying down flat on the ice and inching her way over to me.

I continue to struggle, thrashing around violently, desperate to keep my head above water. I try climbing out, but the ice is crumbling all around me. I'm shivering so much, I can barely speak. "P...please...Hurry!".

"I'm coming!" Chloe replies, quickening her pace.

My head slip under a few times and I start gagging in the cold muddy water. My legs are starting to cramp up and I'm not sure i'm even kicking anymore because I'm underwater for longer periods of time.

Finally, Chloe reaches me, "Max!" she cries, scrambling to get me out. My hands are so cold I can't hold on... I give up, too tired to continue.

Chloe starts screaming my name over and over again, "Max, Max, Max, Max!", until finally, she grabs my jacket hood. She struggles, but eventually she manages to pull me up onto the slick ice.

I start coughing up water, taking in big gulps of air as Chloe drags me to shore.

"Max, oh god... Max, can you hear me?" Che cries, rubbing her hands over my face and through my soaked hair.

I nod and wheeze a bit, continuing to cough up water, "I-I'm okay... j-just cold. S-sorry, I'm so sorry," I start crying for no reason, "This is my fault, I-I should have waited".

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is, we just have to get you home,william" Chloe says as she removes my jacket and replaces it with her own, "Can you walk?".

I try moving my feet but I can barely feel them… Everything is numb. I swallow hard and shake my head.

"Shit… O-okay… I'm gonna try and pick you up…" She says as she… well, as she picks me up. Chloe does this with ease because I don't weigh all that much.

I instinctively wrap my arm around her neck, making sure I don't fall.

We look at each other for a moment before Chloe starts running through the forest, calling for help.

The chill wind striking my wet body as we make our home make me shiver even more.

I press myself even closer to Chloe, desperate to keep myself warm.

I start coughing again, deep painful hacks that cause her to trip, sending us both tumbling through the snow.

"Max!" Chloe screams, rolling me onto my side when I start throwing up again.

"It's going to be okay, it's okay… deep breaths okay…." she says, gripping onto my hand.

I nod and follow her instructions until, finally after a few minutes, I stop throwing up and start crying.

She looks around, realizing that her cabin home is just ahead, "DAD! DAD! H-help!".

William pokes his head outside for a moment to see what all the commotion is about, "What the… Max!?".

He disappears for a few seconds, returning with a thick wool blanket which her wraps me up in.

"Chloe, what the hell happened?" William asks as he carries me inside.

I'm still holding on to her hand like a lifeline, almost afraid to let go.

"W-we were messing around down by the lake a-and…*Snif* M-Max fell through" Chloe replies weakly, her voice filled with guilt.

"How long was she in?".

"Not long… no more than five minutes".

William sighs with relief as he sets me on the couch by the fireplace, "Not long enough to get hypothermia. Are you okay Max?" He asks as he pulls off my skates.

I nod and continue to shiver, "I'm okay,".

Choe sits beside me, continuing to hold my ungloved hand.

"Are you hurt?" She asks with genuine concern.

"N-no… I don't think so. I'm just cold".

"Well, we'll get you warmed up in no time, okay? I'll go make some cocoa for you too… Chloe, why don't you come and help me,".

She nods and stands up, ready to follow her father. I grip her hand tightly, "Don't go," I beg, "S-Stay with me...please".

Chloe looksWilliambeseechingly.

"*Sigh* Alright… I'll be right back. In the meantime, Chloe… go find some dry clothes for Max to wear once she warms up," William says as he walks out of the room and out of sight.

"Come on," Chloe says, helping me get to my feet.

I stumble a bit, but am relieved to find that I can feel my legs and feet again.

* * *

Once we get to Chloe's room, she sits me on the edge of her bed and starts rummaging through her drawers.

"T-thank you" I mutter quietly.

She turns to me with a confused look, "What for?".

"I don't know, maybe for saving my life?".

Chloe sighs sharply and sits next to me, setting the dry clothes aside. "I was the one who put you in danger in the first place! N-None of this would have happened if I had just listened to you, Max. This is all my fault". Suddenly, Chloe starts tearing up, "*Sniff* y-you could have drowned… you almost did".

"I'm fine Chloe. You saved me, that's all that matters, Right?" I say, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You don't get it, Max. I almost lost you today… a-and that's the one thing that scares me shitless. I don't think i'd be able to handle losing you,Max".

I blush a bit, touched by her words, "I-I didn't know you felt that way, Chloe… that's kinda… vulnerable," I say knowing how tough and proud my friend is.

Chloe nods and wipes her tears on her shirt sleeve, "You mean a lot to me, Max… and I'm not sure if you know just how much that is".

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She sighs sharply and turns to me with a half smile, "I- I like you, Max… a lot".

I blush again, a warm sensation coursing through me.

Before I have a chance to say or do anything, Chloe leans forward and presses her lips against mine, holding there for a second.

"Y-you kissed me," I say in bewilderment once we pull away.

Her face goes completely red as she grabs the dry cloths, shoves them at me and runs out of the room.

I blink a few times, processing what just happened. S-she kissed me… a-and… and I liked it… Wowsers.

"Max! Cocoa's ready, come and get it" William calls a few minutes later, snapping me back into reality.

"C-coming!" I reply, gathering up the clothes Chloe left for me and changing into them even though they're two sizes too big. I'm basically swimming in them.

Anyways, I walk out of the room sniffling a bit.

Crap, I'm most likely going to get sick from all this. The fluffy socks Chloe gave me seem to be helping my feet, but my damp hair is making the back of my shirt wet which of course makes me start shivering again.

I grab the blankets and wrap myself into a tight little cocoon watching as William comes up and hands me a big mug of cocoa. A bunch of tiny little marshmallows float on the surface and a giant dollop of whipped cream sits beside it. "Thank you, William," I say, looking around and trying to see if Chloe is anywhere behind him.

As if reading my mind, William turns and calls to his daughter. She doesn't respond. "I don't know what's gotten into her, she's being so squirrely all of a sudden. Chloe, come here please".

Finally, she pokes her head out from the master bedroom. I can tell from here that she's still blushing, "Y-yeah, Dad?" she says in a high squeaky voice.

"Come here… why are you hiding?" he says, ushering her out of the room.

She hesitates for a second but, eventually, she comes forward.

"Now, you two sit down and get warmed up while I call Max's parents and tell the whathappened,pound" William says with a wink as he leaves once again.

"Chloe?" I say, setting down my cup, watching as she tries to slip away.

She stops in her tracks, "What's up?".

I gesture for her to come and sit beside me, "Can we talk?".

Chloe sighs and walks towards me, "Listen, Max. I- I wasn't thinking straight … I… I shouldn't have…".

"No," I interrupt, getting the feeling that if I don't say something now, I probably never will. I grab her hand and pull her to my side, hugging her tightly. "Never for a second think that that was a mistake, Okay… ever" I whisper quietly into her ear, "I-I like you too, Chloe… maybe… maybe a bit more than a just a friend".

Chloe giggles a bit and hugs me back, "I can't believe it only took a kiss to get you to say that. If I had known, I would have kissed you sooner, a lot sooner".

I giggle too and pull away, a cheesy grin plastered on my face, "Does your Dad know that you're…" I pause awkwardly, half afraid to say the word I'm thinking.

Chloe turns her head to the side, "Uh… everyone knows, Max. It's not a big secret or anything. Did you not know?".

I shake my head, ashamed that I didn't know that fact about my best friend. I mean, she's always been kinda flirty with me but I sorta blew it off, thinking that it was just Chloe being Chloe. I never stopped to think that she might actually be hitting on me. (okay, I admit I've said my fair share of flirty things).

Anyways, I look away, suddenly wondering what my parents might say when… if… if they find out about this.

As we sit by the fire, Chloe grabs a spare blanket and covers herself, leaning up against my shoulder. "Chloe?" I say, "What did your mom and dad say when you told them?".

"Nothing really, I mean they told me they loved me no matter what and stuff, but uh, they were pretty chill about it. Why?" she says, turning to me.

"No reason. I just hope my parents are open minded about this sorta thing,".

"Me too," Chloe mutters softly as we hold hands under the covers. I yawn a bit and rest my head against hers, "Promise me something," I whisper, "promise that we'll remain a secret…. I- I don't want anyone to know about… about 'Us',".

Chloe looks up at me and smiles.

The way I said 'Us' makes her eyes light up and my heart pounds wildly in my chest.

"Not yet anyways," I add quickly. I eventually want my mom and dad to know but not now… not for a long time.

Chloe leans up and kisses my cheek, "I Promise".


	7. Youth

**_To be read with Daughter's "Youth":_**

Music welcomes my return home. Soft rock and indie music can only mean one thing, Max found her iPod… oh boy. Anyways I walk inside our apartment and pause at the door, watching my partner scamper about the apartment without a care. I close the door noiselessly behind me, not wanting my presence to known just yet. The current song she's listening to fades out with Max harmonizing with the lead singer's voice:

 ** _"Someday we will foresee obstacles,_**

 ** _through the blizzard, through the blizzard"._**

I smile. Huh, you can never go wrong with Syd Matters. Anyways, the next song rolls in and I don't recognize it, although I'm pretty ure I've heard Max humming the melody more than a few times:

 ** _"Shadows settle on the place, that you left_**

 ** _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_**

 ** _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_**

 ** _From the perfect start to the finish line"_**

Damn. For a hippie who can't dance… damn, can she dance. Max moves gracefully across the apartment sliding on her socks:

 ** _"And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_**

 ** _'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_**

 ** _Setting fire to our insides for fun_**

 ** _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_**

 ** _The lovers that went wrong"_**

Hmm, beats good. I can jam to this:

 ** _"We are the reckless_**

 ** _We are the wild youth_**

 ** _Chasing visions of our futures_**

 ** _One day we'll reveal the truth_**

 ** _That one will die before he gets there"_**

Sounds like us:

 ** _"And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_**

 ** _'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_**

 ** _We're setting fire to our insides for fun_**

 ** _Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_**

 ** _It was a flood that wrecked this-"_**

Damn, Max… this is some deep shit. I hope-

 ** _"And you caused it"_**

-you're not still feeling guilty-

 ** _"And you caused it"_**

-about the whole-

 ** _"And you caused it"_**

-Tornado thing…

 ** _"Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette_**

 ** _A lifeless face that you'll soon forget_**

 ** _My eyes are damp from the words you left_**

 ** _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_**

 ** _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest"_**

… Max…

 ** _"And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one_**

 ** _'Cause most of us are bitter over someone"_**

Oh, Max…

 ** _"Setting fire to our insides for fun_**

 ** _To distract our hearts from ever missing them_**

 ** _But I'm forever missing him"_**

…

 ** _"And you caused it"_**

I grab the stereo remote and shut it off, "Max?'. She jumps a foot, "Shit… ha, you're home early. Did you just get in?". I shake my head and step up to her. "How long were you standing there watching me?" Max asks softly. "A while...long enough to hear the song". "Oh… yeah". I step even closer and embrace her. "I thought we were past this," I whisper. Max hugs me back, "I know… but I can't help feeling like… huh, like I caused this". "But you know it wasn't," I say, pulling away, "Why do you do this to yourself, Max". She shrugs and looks down, avoiding my gaze, "It's better to feel pain than nothing at all".


	8. You Always Had Me

PROMPT: YOU ALWAYS HAD ME

* * *

I listen as Chloe sobs, the disturbed ground of Rachel Amber's grave lays before us. The smell enough should make me want to vomit, and the fact that I may or may not have bits of decaying flesh on my hands but right now… none of it matters.

Chloe is all that matters.

I hold her as tight as I can, pressing my ear against the back of her chest as she rocks herself in the fetal position. "It's okay, It's okay" I mutter, unsure of what else to say.

Suddenly, Chloe's whole body goes tense under my touch, "It's not fucking okay, Max! How is any of this fucking okay?!" She yells, pushing away from me.

She gets up and staggers to her feet, stumbling and swaying as she tries to steady herself. "Rachel is dead! She's… she's dead, Max. Oh, god… s- she's dead!" Chloe continues, the realization hitting her again. I watch as she emotionally crumbles in front of me, cussing and crying and clutching her stomach.

Chloe stumbles back, leaving the small area where Rachel is buried and starts walking over to one of the many old, abandoned cars.

I stand up and begin to follow her, getting a great sense of dread, "Chloe… what are you doing?".

Of course, she doesn't respond she just walks straight up to a car, opens the door and pulls out a baseball bat.

I swallow hard when she brandishes it as a weapon and take a subconscious step back, "C- Chloe?".

"Stay back, Max… please" she begs, gripping the length of wood in her hands.

I almost take a step forward, ignoring her warning but stop dead in my tracks when she swings the bat against the car, creating a loud heaving bang.

"Why does everything I love, leave me!" Chloe screams, hitting the car again, this time, shattering a window. "What did I do to deserve this shit!".

BANG!

She hits the car again with such force that it actually bends and warps the metal frame of the car. "First Dad! Then Max! And Now Rachael?!" Chloe yells her voice heavy with tears of anger and loss, "Why. Can't. I. Be. **Happy**?!".

I flinch hard when she hits the car again and take another step back, half afraid for my own safety.

Chloe notices and barks at me, asking if I'm going to abandon her too. "What… now that we found Rachel are you just going to disappear again? That what you've been wanting to do since Monday, right?!".

"Chloe, calm down… I'm not leaving," I tell her calmly, "I told you already… I'm with you till the end".

"This **is** the fucking end, Max!" she screams, "Everyone keeps leaving me! I literally have no one else left that I care about!".

"You always had me!" I yell back, feeling a sharp pang in my chest at her last comment, "I'm here! I've been here for you, Chloe… always! I- I told you that I'd always have your back and I did! Always! I was an asshole okay?! I didn't call or text but neither did you! You can't… you can't keep guilt tripping for this… it's so not fair!".

Tears threaten my eyes as the weight and pain of those lost 5 years hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I- I've been here, Chloe… I'm here for you now! I don't… I can't…". And then I can't hold my tears back anymore and I sink to my knees and sob.

With my eyes closed, I hear Chloe drop the bat and rush up to me. "No no no no, don't cry," she says, all the anger in her voice disappearing in an instant, "Max…".

"I'm not going to leave you, Chloe. I don't know what else I have to do to get you to realize that," I say weakly, "I'm here… I'm here!".

"I know… I know, Max. I- I... _fuck_ I'm sorry, okay?! I- I… I don't know what to do… I keep losing people, Max! I just got you back and I'm fucking scared that I'm going to do something and you're going to leave again! I act all tough, but… _fuck_ I don't… I don't want to lose you again".

"Y- you're not going to lose me, Chloe" I mumble, finally allowing her to embrace me, "I'm here and I'm never leaving you, I swear… I swear!".

I just hold onto Chloe, begging her to believe me, "I'm here and you'll always have me".


	9. Dreams Of William

"Chloe… Chloe are you listening?".

I blink, my eyes stinging from a bright blinking light that fogs my vision, "H- huh?".

"Heh, that's my girl, always dreaming".

I freeze, pausing in the mists of rubbing my eyes, "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie. Tis' I, your dear father," William says in a warm, sweet, and very much alive voice.

I look up at him, completely dumbfounded.

 _He… he's alive and I'm…_

I look down at myself and realize that… I'm just a kid. A tween… the age I was right around the time dad… died. I continue to look around me, finding that I'm back home… in Arcadia Bay, I mean.

"Are you okay, baby? You look a little pale,".

I swallow hard and nod, desperately trying to maintain my cool, "Yeah... I'm fine… I just, I- I love you so much".

Dad smiles and ruffles the top on my head when he passes by the table where I'm apparently sitting at, "I love you too, kiddo. Now do me a favor and go upstairs and check on, Max. She's been up there for a while now and I wanna talk to you two about something,".

I blink again, "Max?".

"Honey, are you sure you're alright? You're acting… odd" dad says, giving me a weird stare, "do you feel okay?".

I nod even though my mind is spinning like crazy and I have no fucking idea. "Yeah… sorry. Um… lady troubles," I say, which isn't exactly far from the truth.

Dad makes a face and smiles, "No need to tell me twice. Now chop, chop… go see if Max is okay".

"Okay," I mutter, sliding out of my chair. I rush up to dad and hug him tightly, whispering, "I love you" before running off upstairs, trying to hold back my tears.

 _How is this possible?_ I think to myself, wiping at my nose, _I'm 14 again, Dad is alive and Max…_

"Max… are you okay?", I ask, knocking on the bathroom door, "Dad sent me up to check on you". There's no response, or and sign of her hearing me so I knock a little harder, "Max?". I grab the doorknob and wiggle it, finding it locked, "Dude, open up, you're freaking me out here!".

Finally, I hear a small cough from within the room and steps walk up to the door before the door in front of me. I push it open, nearly knocking Max down as she jumps out of the way.

"Dude, what the fuck took so l-... _Oh shit,_ ". I watch as Max quickly closes the door after I enter, returning her hand to her heavily bleeding nose.

"Keep quiet," she mutters weakly, stumbling back to the corner of the room where she lowers herself down to the floor.

I rush up to her, sliding on my knees and taking her face in my hands, " _fuck…_ Max, your nose…".

"Y- yeah, n- no shit Sherlock,".

I grab one of the hand towels and force her to take it, "Dude, what the actual fuck is going on?! I'm… we're… _William!_ ".

Max raises her hand up and shushes me, "I don't even know, man… but my head feels like it's going to explode".

I sigh and my forehead against hers, "Do you want me to get my dad?"

She shakes her head and grunts uncomfortably in pain, "N- no… This'll only freak him out".

I look at her sternly, "You… you didn't… _go back_ , did you?".

"Geez, thanks for the trust, Che," Max says, pulling the towel away from her face for a second so I can see if her nose has stopped bleeding, which… it hasn't. "I promised I wouldn't go back, Chloe. I told you… I don't know what's happening".

"So… you're saying that we were magically transported back into our 13 and 14-year-old selves for no reason?".

She nods, "Pretty much".

I sigh, "Fuck".

"Stop cussing so much… and don't do anything stupid… I don't know if us being here is going to affect anything".

"So… what do we do now?".

"I'm not sure… but I guess we should make the most of our time we have with William".

"Okay… that sounds good. But what about you? You honestly look like shit".

"I- I'll be fine… just help me get cleaned up and downstairs. I've been MIA for too long anyways. I could hear you two talking" Max says, struggling to get to her feet.

"Slow down, Maximus… easy, easy," I say, pulling Max up the rest of the way. She falls heavily into me, barely able to hold up her own weight. "You okay?".

She nods, then shrugs, "I think… just give me a second".

"Do you remember anything from before you woke up like this?" I ask, brushing Max's once again long hair out of her eyes.

She shakes her head, "I was just… _poof!_ Here. bloody nose and all".

"Are you _sure_ you're alright… you're pale as all hell,".

"I know," Max says with a deep sigh, "I don't know how long this is going to last Chloe… we'd better get moving,".

I nod and grab another towel, running it under the tap and handing it to Max, "Here, clean your face and I'll go hide this in my laundry bin so Dad doesn't get freaked out".

"Huh, Chloe Price, doing her own laundry. This is a sight to see," Max teases, turning to the mirror and wiping at her face.

I smirk and stick my tongue out at her, "Ha ha. I did my own laundry at this age Max".

She raises an eyebrow, "Did you now? Well, in that case, I might just have to check your room".

I blush for some reason, "I… um, I'd rather you not".

She snickers,"That's what I thought. Now hurry up, I'm almost done here".

I nod and exit the bathroom, walking across the hall into my old room. It looks completely different from my the last time I remembered it. I have a few posters up from various bands and TV shows, some pirate gear hanging up on the wall. I smile warmly at these memories, feeling an odd sense of… closure. Anyways, I shove the bloody cloth deep down in my laundry bin and sigh, taking one last look at my room before returning to Max, who exits the bathroom just as I walk out. Our eyes meet and we both blush.

"Hey…".

"Hey".

 _She put her hair down,_ I think to myself, seeing Max's beautiful brown locks settle on her shoulders.

"Keep staring and you'll give _yourself_ a nosebleed," Max says with an impish grin.

I blink and blush even more, "God, I'm gay".

"Pfft, shut up, we both are… kinda".

I shrug and take her hand, leading her to the stairs, "Come on, let's play our role and see if we can get back to the present".

Max nods and follows close as we go downstairs. It's weird thinking that we're going to become girlfriends in the future, we were so close as kids that we often acted like a couple. Hell, I think I even dared Max to kiss me more than once as a tween, she never did, at least, she never kissed me on the lips. She did give me cheek kisses though, and let me tell you, I didn't wash my face for weeks after the first kiss.

Anyways, we get down stairs and settle in front of the TV where our Video Game System is setup and game waiting to be played. We distract ourselves with that until I catch Dad watching us with a toothy grin.

 _Dad totally shipped us… hell,_ _ **I**_ _shipped us,_ I think to myself. "Oh, Max. Dad wanted to talk to us… is… is that okay?".

"Um… y- yeah. That's fine," she says in a nearly flawless impersonation of her anxious, shy 13-year-old self. Well, it actually isn't that much of an impersonation, Max's personality and nervous ticks have stayed the same as she aged.

William gives us a patient smile as he watches us sit across from him at the table. "Now I know all this must be _very,_ _ **very**_ confusing for you two," He begins, "but I just want you to know that you're safe here".

Max and I both blink, giving him a dumbfounded, startled stare, "What?".

"Being here, I mean… seeing me".

I swallow hard and look over at Max, "So… you know that… we're not supposed to be here?".

William nods, "I know everything, Chloe. I know what you two went through over the next few years and I know what happened during that week, the choices that had to be made… etc,". He turns to Max who's gone nearly pale. "I know it must have been hard, and I'm so sorry you had to go through all that"

"No… d- don't be. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. Y- you didn't deserve to die twice," she mutters weakly, "You didn't deserve to find Chloe like that when I left the alternate timeline,".

"But you did all those things for love, Max," Dad says calmly, "You saved, Chloe from death _so_ many times, and I can't thank you enough for that. But… you're not really here to apologize".

Max and I look up at him again, "So then, why are we here? and where is _here?_ And how did we _get_ here? ".

"Well, _**I**_ brought you here-".

"How?" Max asks, cutting into what Dad was saying.

"This… _place_ is like a dream, activated by your powers, Max".

"So… that's why I had a nose bleed? Because I did this?".

William nods, "Sorry about that, it's just a side effect of your subconscious leaving the body,"

"So… Max and I are asleep?".

"In a sense… your bodies are safe on earth, but here you're minds are free to wander,".

"So we're invincible?".

Dad chuckles, "No sweetie,".

I snap my fingers, "Shit. I- I mean, _shoot_ , sorry".

"It's okay, Chloe. You're still technically adult… even now,".

"So… why don't we look like adults", Max asks, looking down at her scrawny self, "This isn't exactly my favorite appearance".

"Would you prefer your current forms?".

"Will we be clothed?" I ask, earning a kick in the shins from Max, "Oww, hey! You know I sleep naked sometimes,".

She groans in embarrassment, "Ugh, don't remind me,".

William snickers awkwardly and smiles at us, "I'm glad you two finally realized your feelings. I was worried there for a while".

Max blushes and looks away, "So you know… Chloe and I are like… _a thing_ , then… right?".

"Pfft, we've only been together for 4 years and you still consider us _a thing,_ " I say with a fake scoff.

"Shut up, you," she says, failing to suppress a giggle.

William smiles and sighs, "I'm so glad you two are finally happy. After all you've been through, you truly deserve this".

"It's… it's been quite a journey" I say, absently brushing at my long hair. "I honestly can't take myself seriously like this… can you like… wave a wand and change me into my adult form?"

Dad nods and looks over at Max, "Do you want to change too?".

She nods.

"Very well. Now, both of you close your eyes".

We do as he says and, like magic, Dad snaps his fingers and I instantly feel different… mainly in the chest area.

I slowly open my eyes and see flecks of blue in my peripheral, "Aww, hella yes!". I smile giddily and realize I'm in a very familiar outfit. It's the one I wore on Monday of that crazy ass week. Max is in her trademark outfit too, and her hair has returned to it's normal (short) look.

"Okay," she says in a slightly more mature voice, "Now can you please explain why we're here?".

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"To talk?" I say, slightly unconvinced, "Huh, talk about what exactly?".

"Anything you want. I'm here for you. Both of you".

"Anything," I repeat, looking down at my tattooed arms. "I- I miss you," I say, my voice loosing its edge, "I miss you every single day".

"I know my love. I miss you too,".

"Y- you left, and didn't come back".

"Chloe... " Max whispers, not putting up much of a fight.

"It's okay, Max. Let her tell me how she feels," William says, raising a hand up to quiet the brunette.

"Dad, I waited, and waited, and waited for you to come home, even though I knew you never would," I mutter, "I never forgot you, but mom… s- she up and replaced you with a man who would hurt me… call me a loser, and physically abuse me… and she didn't do shit about it,".

"I know, baby… and I'm so, so sorry that happened to you".

A small pang of nostalgia shoots through my chest when he calls me _baby._ The reason I can't stand anyone else calling me that is because Dad's the only one who called me that.

"She blamed it on me, Dad. She said I… *gulp* deserved it".

"No," he says sternly, "Never for a second think that you deserve to be treated like that. You are a human being, Chloe. And yes, you may have acted out but that's no reason for this man to lay his hands on you. He may have been a war, and he may be adjusting to family life, but that is no excuse to hit someone".

I nod and sniffle a bit, feeling Max's hand close around mine.

"Your mother does love this man, Chloe. There's no denying that," William say, running his fingers through his greying strawberry blond hair, "And he has made an attempt to right things between the both of you, has he not?".

Max nods but keeps quiet, knowing I have more to say about David.

"I'm trying, Dad," I say, "I really am. I do forgive David for some stuff, but that doesn't make the hurt go away".

"I know, sweetie. I know," William says, reaching out to me, "But time does heal all wounds. I know for a fact that you two know that first-hand".

I nod and take his extended hand, "Yeah… it's been a… _rough_ couple of years, but *sigh* we've made it through".

"Yeah," Max mutters softly, rubbing her thumb across my knuckles.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you, Chloe. You too, Max. Without you… my baby girl wouldn't be here right now".

A moment of silence flows between the three of us before, Dad lets out a long, sigh, "Chloe, there's someone else who'd like to speak with you, and… it's up to you if you'd like to see them".

I blink, slightly confused as to who the fuck else would want to talk to me. Dad avoids my gaze and Max completely pulls away from me. It takes a second for the realization to kick in and after that, I feel both like an idiot and an ass. "Oh… _her,_ ".

Dad nods, "It's up to you… _and_ Max".

I sigh, blowing a warm breath of air over my blue bangs, "Well, Max… whaddya say?".

Max hesitates to answer, genuinely unsure of what to say. "I don't know, Chloe… do I really have a say in this?".

"Uhh, _yeah,_ Max, you do. You're my girlfriend and… if you don't want me to talk to her, then I won't,".

"Chloe… it's Rachel," she says softly.

"I know…".

"Then what's stopping you?".

"Max, it's _Rachel_. The damn girl broke my heart, and look how long it took to recover from that!".

"Longer than I'd like to admit, Chloe, but… I think talking to her would be good for you. Tell her the things you can't necessarily tell me,".

I close my eyes and sigh shakily, uneasy rising in my chest, "O- okay. But… I need you to be with me. I can't do this alone".

"Okay… if that's what you want, I'll do it" Max says, regaining her confident smile.

I look back up at Dad and nod slightly, "Okay. I… I'm ready,".

He nods and sighs softly, "Alright, just, close your eyes and take a deep breath,".

I do as she says but stop midway, "Wait… does this mean I'm not going to see after this?".

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," William says with a saddened expression.

"Can… can I say goodbye?".

He nods and stands up, extending his arms out to me, "Of course".

I give him a small smile and rush into his arms again, this time, letting my tears fall, "I love you so much, dad".

Dad chuckles and kisses me softly on the head, "I know, and I love you too. And I'm always going to love you. I'm always going to be with, too".

I reluctant to pull away, sniffling a little, "I… I'll see you around, I guess,".

"Hmm, perhaps we'll meet again in your dreams… pleasant ones this time,".

I snicker a little and smile, "Yeah… that'd be nice".

Max takes my hand and tugs to me, "I don't know how much longer I can hold this, Chloe… I'm starting to get another headache,"

I pull away completely and take a step towards Max, sighing contently, "Okay... I'm ready".

Dad nods and gives me one last smile before once again instructing us to close our eyes.

Max and I both comply, and this time, when William snaps his fingers and the sounds of home are replaced with the familiar low rumble of a train and sweet singing birds... I know he's gone for good.

* * *

I let out a weak sigh and snuffle again, keeping my eyes shut.

"Chloe… look," Max mutters, tugging on my arm.

I open my eyes and see that we're sitting on the same red junker that I brought Max to the day she passed out all those years ago. "The junkyard," I mutter, subconsciously grabbing Max's hand, knowing that this place doesn't exactly hold the greatest memories for her.

"No," Max says pointing to something in front of us.

I blink, seeing a translucent doe standing a few feet in front of us, "R- Rachel?".

I response, the doe steps forward, walking even closer to us, pausing mere inches away. I swallow hard, slowly extending my hand out to the ghost doe, half expecting it to phase through the creature. But, when soft, warm fur registers under my shaking hand… I know this is real.

The doe takes a step back before beginning to glow brightly, causing both me and Max to shield our eyes. Once the light recedes and we both look up, I gasp, seeing the familiar blond focusing on me with hazel eyes.

I open my mouth to say something but, no words come out and I sit there like an idiot, staring at the doe girl.

Max is the one who reacts first, sliding of the car and marching right up to the slightly taller girl. "You… you're-" she begins, her words trailing off for a second.

"Rachel Amber, yes," the blond girl says, extending her hand out in a proper greeting "And you're Max".

Max nods and avoids the girl's hand like the plague, "Then you know I don't necessarily like you,".

"Max!" I hiss softly, getting up and standing beside the small brunette. She scoffs and turns away, returning to her spot on the car. Sighing, I look back at Rachel and muster up a half smile.

"Hi,"

"Hi,".

"It's… been awhile,".

"Yeah… it has," the doe girl says, keeping her voice soft and sweet.

"Are… are you okay?" I ask, then mentally kick myself for asking such a dumb question. _The girl is dead, Chloe… dead for fuck's sake._

"Relatively speaking… yes, I'm okay. How about you?".

"I'm happy," I say, turning back to Max, " _We're_ happy,".

"Yes," Max quips suddenly, "Chloe and I are in a happy, loving, _sexual_ relationship,".

"Max!" I say, feeling heat rising up on my face.

"Huh, no need to be jealous, Max. I'm not exactly real," Rachel says, giving me a small smile, "She's a keeper".

I nod but don't give her the satisfaction of a smile, "Yeah… she is,".

Finally, Rachel sighs, "Chloe… I'm sorry. You have to believe that".

"I don't know if I can trust you... Real or not,".

"Chloe… please, it's not like I'm the only one at fault here".

"No! Don't you dare fucking drag me into this! **I** didn't cheat on you, **I** didn't sleep around, and I sure as hell never lied to you!" I snap, letting my anger show.

"Well," Rachel says, my intensity not phasing her in the slightest, "At least I didn't settle for someone who I never truly loved".

 _Damn, shots fired,_ I think, feeling a physical pain shoot through my chest as I stumble back towards Max. "You don't… you can't…".

Max is at my side immediately, "Hey, just… lay off, okay? You have no clue what she's been through".

"Oh, _**I**_ don't know? Did you have to sit and listen while Chloe cried for you? Did you have to deal with the fact that she constantly tried to take her own life? Did you have her beg you to end her life?".

Max gasps lightly at that, most likely being reminded of the final choice she made for me in the alternate reality. She tenses up and swallows hard, shaking her head, blinking away tears.

"Hey, hey, It's okay… I'm okay," I say, holding her up by the shoulders, completely forgetting my current predicament. "Max look at me,".

Her gaze finally settles on me after takes quick sharp breaths in a desperate attempt to calm herself.

"It's okay," I whisper, pressing my forehead against hers, "Repeat that,".

Max sniffles and nods, taking a more relaxed breath, "I- It's… it's okay".

A few seconds pass and Max visibly relaxes, but she remains wary of Rachel.

I give the doe girl a stern look, "Max did in fact deal with all that shit, except I was crying over you. And she kept her feeling to herself, knowing that I still had feeling for you. Max deserves way more credit than she's given for that, she always, _always_ puts others feelings ahead of her own! You can't fucking talk to her like that!".

Rachel seems, yet again, unaffected by my voice or protective rant. "Perhaps we're more alike than I thought, Max" she says, looking past me. Her hazel eyes train on the small brunette who is huddled up on the car's hood, hugging her knees to her chest. "There's still quite a bit we don't know about each other's endeavors in Chloe's life, but I'm hoping we can look past that for right now. You said yourself… Chloe needs closure and I'm here to provide".

"I- I think you've done enough," Max mutters, giving the doe girl a cross stare.

"Max just… just don't," I say with a small sigh.

"Whatever you're going to say, say it," Rachel urges, "I can take it,".

I keep my eyes to the ground, feeling another round of emotions bubbling up. "Why Mark? Why Frank… why me? What did you possibly see in us… in me?".

"I needed to graduate, Chloe… by any means necessary, *sigh* Not that is really mattered in the end. Mark wasn't always a creep… well, okay, maybe that's a bit of the stretch, but come on!. If I ever wanted to make it anywhere, I was going to need working with a famous photographer on my resume".

"What about Frank huh, you use him to get drugs?" I ask with more anger than I intended.

"No… I did love Frank, Chloe…. As much as it pains you to admit. It was always my intent to leave with him,".

"Without me, you mean".

"Yes. You know you made it really for me to have my own life, Chloe. You needed constant companionship, someone to tell it was okay. You kinda forced that role on me Chloe and that really not fair,"

"But you stayed…" I point out.

"I stayed because I cared, Chloe, because you were my friend,".

"If I was really your friend you wouldn't have lies to me like you did".

The doe girls sighs heavily and shakes her head, "God, you're stubborn"

"Pfft, tell me about it," Max mumbles with a small laugh.

I turn around and stick my tongue out at her to which she simply laughs. Turning back to Rachel, I roll my eyes. "I really did love you, Rach… but… not exactly in the way that I thought. It's just…. You were the first person I felt a connection with since my dad died and Max left. You were my angel".

"And you were mine," She replies.

"You were there for me when no one else was… and maybe I took our relationship for granted… and for that I'm sorry".

"And I'm sorry too. It was never my intention to deliberately hurt you, Chloe. You have to believe that".

I look up and stare at the doe girl's piercing green eyes and sigh, "I do… I believe you".

Rachel lets out a small relieved sigh, "I'm glad. Can… can we hug on it?".

I shoot Max a quick look, seeing as she nods in approval. "Go for it, dude".

Rachel smiles again and walks up to me, embracing me in a tight, loving grip that I try to reciprocate.

"Enough of this mushy shit. It was great seeing you and all but I _seriously_ think we should get moving, Che," Max mumbles with a nasally voice, making me realize her nose has begun bleeding again.

"Shit," I say, pulling away from Rachel and rushing up to Max, "Hold on for a bit longer while I figure out a way to blow this pop stand".

She nods and sighs weakly, "Make it fast"

"Uh… you got any clue on how to get out of here?" I ask, peering back at the doe girl.

"This is a dream so… I don't know, think your way out?".

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, that was very helpful,".

"I'm serious. Just… wish yourselves home".

"D- do we need red ruby slippers too?" Max asks sarcastically, getting me to laugh.

"Nerd".

"Dork,".

Rachel rolls her eyes in annoyance, "You two done yet?"

Max and I snicker before closing our eyes, "Alright… we're ready".

"Good… now, just relax… think of home, of something you love".

I nod, my mind immediately going to Max, since, after all, she is my home. I think of her smile and her laugh greeting me each morning when I wake up. I think of when we kiss and how when we kiss I feel like I'm on drugs. I think of how much she means to me, and how she taught me to value my own life. The only reason I'm here on earth is that of her, I literally owe her my life.

* * *

I hum dumbly at myself, shifting around as I subconsciously feel my environment changing.

I feel soft sheets on my skin and a small warm breath on the back of my neck. "Max?" I whisper, feeling her clinging to my body.

"Hmm?" she mutters groggily.

"Did… did you just have a trippy ass dream?".

"I've had trippier, to be honest," she says, sniffling a little.

"So you remember?".

"I don't see how I can forget".

I roll over and face Max, seeing her pale looking complexion, "You okay?".

She nods and blinks slowly, "Define _okay_ ,".

I snicker, "You know what I mean, Max. You're head, nose all that jazz".

"My head's killing me and I can feel dry blood in my nose, so you're most likely going to want to take a shower".

I shutter uncomfortably, "Eww".

"Hmm. So… what about you?".

"What about me?",

"I know that wasn't exactly the craziest thing we've ever done but it is, in fact, the weirdest and most random. Talking to dead people isn't exactly something that's well handled," Max says as if speaking from experience.

"What'd I say before. _Crazy is the new normal for me_ , but I get where you're coming from and… I don't know. It felt good seeing dad again and working things out with Rach… I feel… _lighter_ ".

Max hums in response, "Good…" she nuzzles up against me again, pressing her head into my bare chest, "I love you".

I smile and kiss the top of her shaggy brown hair, "Me too, Max… forever".


	10. Sleepy Max

**_OCC: I don't know why I wrote this..._**

* * *

I sit at the breakfast table with my phone clutched in my shaking hands, waiting and listening for the sound of keys.

Chloe's late… she said 20 minutes and it's been 40… I think. It's become increasingly harder to tell time nowadays, aside from the obvious reasons.

"She just went out to get donuts, Max," I tell myself, "Nothing bad is going to happen. And if it did, she'd call you".

I close my eyes for a moment, letting my head hang low before I hear a knock at the door which makes me jump.

"Yo! Max, I forgot my keys. Get the door for me yeah?".

"Yeah… coming," I mutter, slowly getting to my feet and shuffling to the door.

I fumble for the doorknob before slowly pulling the door open, only to have Chloe push open the rest of the way.

"Yo-Yo! I've got the goods, coffee, and donu- hey… you okay?" she asks, watching me lock up again and lean heavily against the door.

"Yeah… just in need of my morning cup of coffee".

"Why are you still in your PJs? I thought you said we were going out today".

I raise an eyebrow, _I did?_

"Yeah, pretty fucking sure you did," Chloe says, setting the 'goods' down on the counter and crossing her arms.

I blink, _shit… I said that out loud…_

"I Um… don't remember that".

"Max… you just told me you wanted to go out last night. What the actual fuck,".

I blush and try to shake the fuzz out of my head, "Y- yeah… sorry, Still… half asleep here,".

Chloe walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist, "Come on, sit down and we'll get some coffee in ya. I got your favorite".

I nod and allow her to lead me over to the table where she sits me down and kisses my forehead.

I hum dumbly and nuzzle our noses together, "I love you".

"Me too. Now, let's get our grub on so we can get out of this place. It's starting to feel cramped in here".

"Y- yeah… I guess".

"So, what kind of donut does Max want?".

I shrug, "You choose".

After some rustling around behind me, Chloe walks over and sets a still warm donut and a cup of coffee out in front of me.

I smile and kiss her cheek, "Thank you".

"Anything for, you".

"You're in a… good… *yawn* mood this morning," I mutter, taking hold of my coffee cup.

"Uh, yeah, so you've noticed. Hey, Max, you okay? You look fucking wiped".

I blink and try to focus on Chloe's face, my mind and vision slightly blurry from lack of sleep.

"Yeah, I didn't *yawn* I didn't get all that much sleep last night, but I'm fine".

Chloe gives me a cross look and slides into the chair in front of me, "You're a shit liar, Caulfield. You look like hell. I know you, and I know there's a reason behind all this,".

"It's… nothing, Chloe. Honest".

"Okay... then prove it. Without checking your phone, tell me what day of the week and month it is".

 _Shit, how the fuck am I supposed to know that when I can't even remember what I said last night?_

"Um... Tuesday the 3rd?" I say.

Chloe sighs and shakes her head, "Tuesday's not a month, Max. God… when did you fall asleep last night?".

I shrug, "When did you get home?".

"3 in the morning".

"And when did you get up?".

"Uh... like, 8-ish? Why?"

"There's your answer".

Chloe raises a confused eyebrow, "Wait... are you trying to say you've been up for the past 24 hours?!".

I shrug and nod, "Maybe..."

"Max, are you fucking shitting me?! That's so not healthy!".

"It's not my fault I can't sleep without you!" I blurt, "It's not my fault I constantly worry about you, that I panic every time you leave, wondering i- if you're ever going to come back! It's not my fault that I'm constantly tormented by nightmares that I _still_ can't tell you about!".

Chloe goes quiet, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

It's been months since my anxiety has gotten this bad, and the paranoia and nightmares don't help.

I keep staring her down, knowing the question is coming even though she's not saying anything.

My head fills with fuzz and my heart is pounding in my chest so hard that I can hear it in my ears.

"Max…" Chloe begins, slowly moving in, causing me to move back, "When did you last take your meds?".

I furrow my eyebrows and pull away completely, "What the fuck does it matter? They're not helping, I'm not getting any better!".

"You've been on them for three weeks! These things take time to work, you of all people should know that Max," Chloe says, keeping her voice calm and low.

I groan and roll my eyes, forcing myself out of my chair quickly.

Too quickly apparently because the room begins swirling and spinning around me and the next thing I know I'm on the floor.

Chloe flies out of her seat and rushes up to my side, pulling me up to face her, "Shit, hey hey! You okay?".

I grumble and try to squirm away from her, still pissed about what she asked me.

"I'm fine. Now let go of me" I say.

"No fucking way, Max. You not fucking fine. You just collapsed on the floor".

"I tripped,".

"Bull,".

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, okay?" I say again, "Now let go of me".

"Not a chance in hell, princess," Chloe says with a devilish grin.

I groan at that nickname, "If you don't let me go, I'll scream".

"Would you?".

"You wanna make a bet?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows intimidatingly.

Chloe smiles, "Try me".

I open my mouth.

Chloe just smiles.

I let a small sound out of my mouth.

Chloe keeps smiling.

I shut my mouth and give her an odd look, "You're planning something. Aren't you?".

She shrugs, "I might or I might not be. Up to you to find out...".

I blush, "How can we be arguing and then flirting in less than 30 seconds?".

"Cause we're good together, Caulfield," Chloe murmured, leaning in closer, "Now. I'm going to get you to bed one way or another".

I blush again, "I can't tell if you're being serious or dirty".

"Which would you like?" she asks, now basically laying on top of me.

I try not to smile but it's nearly impossible, "You know which it is, Chloe. Don't be a tease".

"Hmm. Well, now that I think about it, you might be a little too tired for sex. Wouldn't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of you," Chloe says in a mock tone.

I roll my eyes, "I'm just tired, not inebriated, Chloe".

"Good".

I smile slyly and kiss Chloe as her hands go under me, lifting my body up and off the floor. I wrap my legs around her waist as she stands up and leads me over to the bedroom.

* * *

 _ **OCC: You guys, let me know if you want me to continue this *smiles slyly***_


	11. Sleepy Max Pt2

**_OCC: I'm going to hell for_ _this._**

* * *

We crash hard on the bed, already full blown making out.

"Have I told you... how hot you are... when you're all flirty and spontaneous?" I mutter between heated kisses, entangling my finger in Chloe's hair.

She nods and snickers, sliding her knee between my legs, "Tell me something... I don't already know".

I snicker, "Real classy, Chloe".

"Only the best for my girl," she says, playing with the buttons of my pajama shirt.

I roll my eyes and sit up, starting to unbutton my shirt while allowing a rather eager Chloe help me along. She's like a kid in a candy store when it comes to this cutesy shit. Even though she'll never admit it, Chloe's a diehard romantic. And I think it's the cutest thing in the world.

Once the shirt's gone, I flop back on the bed, humming dumbly when Chloe leans back in, peppering my neck and chest in kisses. I grip the back of her shirt, feeling her move up to my jawline and eventually returning to my lips, kissing me with more of an open mouth. I squirm a little, feeling her knee grinding against me. " _Fuck me~_ ".

Chloe snickers and pulls herself off of me, taking her shirt off in the process, "Oh, believe me… I'm trying".

I roll my eyes again, "Not what I meant and you know it".

Chloe blows me a raspberry and drops her shirt on my face.

I pull the shirt off, my eyes grow wide when I see Chloe's perfectly toned body hover over me and I'm forced to bite my lip when her necklace hangs down, the bullet shells brushing over my sternum. I whimper a little in anticipating and search my partner's eyes for reassurance.

She smiles and pecks me on the lips, "Care to do the honors, babe?".

I nod and reach up to her bra, my shaking hands struggling to undo the clasps.

Chloe leans down again and kisses me, "It's okay… take your time. You got this".

I nod and take a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat. _I got this._

It takes a second but I get the damn thing to unhook and let the fabric of Chloe's bra fall between us. I look up at her again, almost transfixed by her body. "God, you're so pretty," I whisper with a soft smile.

"No," she says, brushing a hand against my blushing cheek, "You are".

I giggle like a schoolgirl. _God, Max. Calm your gay ass down_.

"Is it okay if I-" Chloe begins, gesturing to _my_ bra.

I nod and wrap my arms around Chloe's neck as she sits up, feeling her hands trace over my back.

I shiver unintentionally.

"You good?" she asks, pausing before she even reaches my bra.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I reply, taking another breath.

"You sure? We don't have to if you're-".

"This isn't the first time we've done this, Clo," I mutter softly, kissing her shoulder. "You know I'd tell you if I'm not".

I feel her nod, "I know, I just… I worry about you s'all".

I smile and kiss at Chloe's neck, feeling her stiffen up slightly, "I'm… okay, Chloe… alright?" I whisper between kisses.

"Okay".

Chloe's hands return to my bra and gently unhooks the clasps, slowly tugging the garment off my body all whilst returning my shower of kisses.

"I love you, Max," she breathes out, her warm breath sending tingles over my skin as she guides me back down on the bed.

"I love you, more," I mutter, feeling her kisses return to my neck and jawline.

A small whimper escapes my lips again when I feel her proceed to give me a hickey.

"Chlo… I have work".

"I know," she says, pulling away from my neck with an audible _-pop!-_ , "I want people to know you're mine".

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but I think that's what the ring is for," I say, gesturing to my hand.

Chloe smirks smugly, "Fine. But ya already kinda got something there,".

"Gah, Chloe!" I say, playfully slapping her chest.

She cringes in mock pain, wobbles, and falls over on top of me. She buries her face in my poor excuse of a bosom and remains completely still.

I laugh and try to push her off of me, "Chloe, come on".

She groans and kisses me a few times, muttering something incoherent.

"Babe…".

She keeps kissing me and I shiver when she kisses closer to my breasts.

" _Fuck~_ ".

Chloe snickers, "You like that?".

I swallow hard and nod, "Y- yeah… keep going".

"As you wish,"

I take in a sharp breath when I feel her warm tongue envelope my hardened nipple and once again intertwine my fingers in my partner's blue locks, pressing her closer to me. " _D- don't stop~_ ".

Chloe hums, softly groping my other breast with her other hand.

I dig my nails into her back and moan a little, my body tingling in anticipation. I close my eyes and yelp a bit when I feel her teeth graze my skin. " _Fuck~_ " I mutter, my breath catching in my throat.

Somewhere in the mix of, making out and foreplay, I feel Chloe's hand slowly move down and rest idly on my hip, her fingers poking under the elastic of my underwear.

"Can I-"

I nod vigorously, urging her to move forward with a roll of my hips.

"Please…".

She snickers a little and we help each other along until our pants are disregarded and forgotten about.

I gasp a little when Chloe throws her leg over my hips and straddles me, one of her hand trailing up the length of my body until she reaches my hands. We intertwine our fingers and I take a deep breath once she lifts my hands above my head.

"We good?".

I nod and take another deep breath.

"Yeah…".

This is the part I struggle with. My anxiety and memories of being restrained in the 'dark room' make it hard to have anyone; sometimes even Chloe; be this physically close to me.

 _It's okay, Max. You're safe. It's Chloe… she'd never do anything to hurt you,_ I tell myself, whimpering again when I feel her free hand dip down low.

"I love you," Chloe purrs, nuzzling my neck softly.

"I love you too- _gah!_ ".

I yelp. I always yelp when she first touches me. I can never tell if it a cry of pleasure, pain, fear or all of the above.

" _Chloe~_ " I mutter, arching my back slightly when she starts to gently massage the bundle of nerves between my legs. I pull my hands away and rake my nails across her back, my breath catching in my throat

"Christ, Max… " Chloe hisses, returning to kissing my neck and lips.

I tremble a little, moaning softly into Chloe's mouth when I feel her begin to move inside me. " _M-more~_ ". I take a handful of her hair and intertwine it between my fingers, pulling her closer to me.

Chloe snickers again, and quickens her pace with the intent of driving me crazy.

I struggle to maintain a steady breathing pattern, my mind spinning with the pure pleasure of this experience.

She whispers sweet nothings to me as I roll my hips to the movements of her hands, whimpering and moaning softly.

" _You're so beautiful, Max~_ "

I try to respond but all I can manage to get out is a small breathy squeak, feeling as Chloe starts curling her fingers.

"Gah... fuck! _I love you... I love you so much, Chloe~_ " I mutter weakly, my legs twitching slightly as a familiar pressure begins to build up inside me.

I kiss her hard on the lips, flicking my tongue over her lips. She gets the message immediately and opens her mouth, allowing me entrance. French kissing has always been a weird activity for me, but god is it such a turn on for Chloe. she freaking loves it, even if I suck at it. We keep at this for a while until I pull back, making Chloe whimper by biting her lower lip.

She looks at me with her signature 'puppy dog' eyes, letting me know she has a need of her own.

I smile teasingly and roll my hips, trusting her deeper inside me.

" _Max~"_ she mutters, letting out a small moan of her own.

I snicker a little before throwing my head back, feeling myself starting to climax.

"F- fuck... C- Chloe...I think I need to-" I mutter, my body twitching involuntarily until I let out a loud, sharp moan, the pressure I inside disappearing almost instantly.

I flop back down onto the bed, breathing hard with a shit-eating grin plastered on my face.

Chloe moves so she's now hovering over my body again, beads of sweat dripping off her forehead and chest.

"You okay?".

"More than okay," I reply, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her down so I can kiss her again.

"I'm glad," she mutters between kisses.

"But..." I add.

She pulls away for a second, looking slightly startled, "But, what?".

I just stare at her for a second before gripping her shoulders and flipping her over so I'm on top of her.

"But... now it's your turn".

Chloe raises a seductive eyebrow, "Well then, get to it".

I smile and lean in, kissing her again.

We continue to kiss and it ends like it always does.


	12. Coffee Shop Blues

-In a Coffee Shop somewhere in Seattle-

"Come on, dude. You got this in the bag," Chloe says with an enthusiastic smile, "Just pretend you're playing the guitar and singing for me!".

I roll my eyes and scoff slightly, "I'm going to be in front of like… 30 people Che, and I'm not sure playing for you really counts".

She shrugs, "You're the one who wanted a job. Not my fault you got a callback".

"You're the one who convinced me to take it the first place, Chloe!" I say, taking a deep breath and resting my head in my hands.

"Max, you've been moping around the house for two months, Max. You need to put yourself out there and move on with your life, put the past behind you".

"I- I don't want to, Chloe. I just… I don't want to".

"So you like being all depressed 'n' shit? Crying yourself to sleep almost every night?" Chloe asks more harshly than intended. "Do you think I like seeing you like that?".

I look up and give her a stern look, hurt by that first comment. "Fuck you".

She sighs softly, "Max, I… fuck, I'm sorry. That was uncool, I know you get nightmares and shit".

"It… it's okay, Chloe. I know you didn't mean anything by it, I just… *sigh* I'm just nervous".

"Don't be okay? I believe in you",

"Will you be out there? Watching me?".

Chloe nods, "Of course, Mad Max. I wouldn't miss it for the world".

I sigh a little and nod, "Okay".

This is the first time in a while that I've actually gotten out of bed and done something productive. My parents (but mostly Chloe) said that playing my guitar would help get my mind off things, and it did for a while. I just started playing randomly around town, catching the interest of some of my neighbors. One of them (Mr. Quill), who actually owns this coffee shop, actually offered me a job playing live music on weeknights. I took it (with some convincing) because I can't keep mooching off my parents forever. It's… it's a big step out of my comfort zone, but a step that needed to be taken.

A knock on the door makes me jump.

"Maxine? You almost ready?" Calls Mr. Quill.

"Um, yeah. Just give me a sec!" I call, turning back to Chloe. "Um… wish me luck, I guess. Pray that I don't make a total fool of myself".

"You're going to do phenomenal, Maxie. Trust me. Plus, I can't wait to hear what song you chose".

I blush, "It's um… it's kinda sad but… t- too late to change it now, amirite?" I reply with a timid laugh, getting up and walking to the door of the small room I'm sitting in.

"I live for that shit, Max. Now, make me proud sista!" Chloe exclaims with a shit-eating grin.

I nod and grab my guitar, "I love you".

She smiles, "Me too. Always".

I smile back and open the door, seeing Mr. Quill staring at me with an odd expression.

"Were you talking to yourself just now?" He asks, looking into the empty room.

I nod a bit, "Yeah… sorry. It's um, it's like a pep talk thing," I say, _and_ _I'm definitely not talking to the ghost of my dead best friend._

He looks at me again, "Alright. Hurry up and get out there. The song you picked is little dark but, hey… This is your gig".

I nod and grip the straps of my guitar, walking out towards the small stage in the corner of the coffee shop.

It's almost been a year since Chloe died and… I've struggled with it. I mean, that's not surprising in the least, right? I'm the only one who remembers the week that never was, and I can't even talk to anyone about it.

Well, aside from Chloe, I guess.

Her ghost or spirit or whatever has been with me since the funeral since the butterfly landed on the coffin. I knew it was her when I first saw it and… it makes sense now as to why it was in the bathroom on that fateful Monday.

I sigh a little, feeling a small twinge of regret in my chest. _Just focus on playing your music, Max,_ I tell myself, _Chloe's gonna be right there next to you in spirit._

It's not weird, right? That I can talk to a dead girl? I mean, of course, it is, and sometimes it's a little unnerving but... _she's still with me. One way, or another._

I pause one I reach the stage and look out into the audience. There's a small crowd, not more than 15 people sitting around and chatting, sipping on their fancy ass coffee.

I sit on the stool and pull the mic stand a bit closer to me, clearing my throat as I do so.

"Um, h- hi everyone," I say, catching everyone's attention.

I take another deep breath.

"M- my name is Max Caulfield and I'll be playing a little live music for you all".

A few people nod and clap, sending a blush right to my face.

"Um, I- I'd like to dedicate my first song to a… a very special person who unfortunately passed away last October. She… she was and still is my world so… This one's for you Chloe," I say, spotting her translucent figure sitting on a vacant seat close to the stage.

She smiles and blows me a kiss as I begin to strum Passenger's "Let Her Go" softly on my guitar.

 _ **"Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go"**_

The reason why I chose this song is completely beyond me. I'm not exactly one to openly out myself in front of complete strangers but right now, I don't care. This is something I have to do.

For her.

 _ **"Staring at the bottom of your glass**_

 _ **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_

 _ **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

 _ **You see her when you close your eyes**_

 _ **Maybe one day you'll understand why**_

 _ **Everything you touch surely dies"**_

These last few months have been especially hard. The anniversary of the Blackwell Shooting (as it's been dubbed) is coming up quick and the school has asked me to return and give a commemorative speech about Chloe. I accepted, wanting people to remember her for the amazing person she was, not the delinquent she was seen as.

 _ **" 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go"**_

I close my eyes and desperately try not to let myself cry, but it's no use. Warm droplets of water run down my cheeks and my voice shakes ever so slightly.

 ** _"_** ** _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_**

 ** _Same old empty feeling in your heart_**

 ** _Love comes slow and it goes so fast_**

 ** _Well you see her when you fall asleep_**

 ** _But never to touch and never to keep_**

 ** _'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_**

 ** _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_**

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh no**_

 _ **And you let her go**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh no**_

 _ **And you let her go"**_

I know I'm torturing myself, but god sometimes it's just better to feel pain than nothing at all. I'm so tired of holding back, acting like I'm okay when I'm clearly not. Chloe, even after death, is my rock. She keeps me going. She makes me want to see where life leads me next, even if it sucks.

 ** _"Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_**

 ** _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

 ** _Only hate the road when you're missing home_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_**

 ** _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

 ** _Only hate the road when you're missing home_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _And you let her go"_**

I let the last note roll out for a bit before I rest my hands on the strings, cutting off the music entirely.

The room is silent, all except for my small sniffles that echo through the microphone.

Opening my eyes slightly, I see Chloe in the crowd, invisible to everyone but me. She's crying… (if ghosts can even cry) and looking at me with those big soft blue eyes. She claps, and other people clap, then the whole room claps.

I force a smile and stand up on shaky legs taking a small bow, "T- thanks. Thank you".

A good handful of patrons come up to the stage and put change in my little tip jar, giving me reassuring pats on the back. I nod and thank them again, letting them know that I'll be taking requests till closing. None take the offer and just tell me to play what my heart desires.

I sigh and look back at the chair Chloe was in, seeing it once again vacant. She can only stay visible for short bursts of time, but I don't care, I can still feel her presence all around me. I wipe at my tear-stained cheeks and began strumming again, not really having a set song in mind.

An hour passes and after a bit of dabbling, I start humming, creating a tune off the top of my head.

 ** _"They say life is strange_**

 ** _Where do I begin?_**

 ** _I guess that we've changed_**

 ** _How have you been?_**

 ** _If I can't find you_**

 ** _I'll rewind to_**

 ** _The days when we could play_**

 ** _The leaves fall from up high_**

 ** _and I wonder how_**

 ** _Time has passed us by_**

 ** _but I'm here now_**

 ** _If I can't find you_**

 ** _I'll rewind to_**

 ** _The days when we could play_**

 ** _If dreams don't come true_**

 ** _We'll change those too_**

 ** _I don't need them, just you"_**

* * *

 _Song Credit:_

 _1- Passenger's "Let Her Go" (Acoustic)_

 _2- Life is Strange- Max & Chloe (Lyric Cover by Josiah Everhart_


	13. Lua

The soft hues of pink light that flood into my room is one of the first things I see when I wake up.

The next thing I see… is Max.

She's sound asleep next to me, her soft, sweet, calm breathing sounding like music to my ears.

It's been a while since I've woken up to the sound of someone next to me, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it.

I sigh inwardly and continue to watch the small brunette that rests beside me.

 _God, she got pretty,_ I think to myself, trying to ignore the blush that's settled on my cheeks.

I've crushed on girls before… but not like this, not with someone I've known almost my whole life.

 _Just give it up… do you really think she likes you back? She left you. Forgot all about you. Bitch didn't even give you a reason why she never called and you just let her waltz back into your life like it's no big deal._

"Stop," I growl softly to myself, wanting the little insecure voice in my head to shut up.

Max came back… she's here and I let her back into my life in a heartbeat… in a heartbeat.

I sigh audibly and turn back to Max, feeling her shift slightly.

 _Shit, she's waking up! Play dead!_

So, as Max groggily wakes herself up, I pretend to be asleep, continuing to watch her through half closed eyes.

She rubs her eyes and turns to me for a second before stretching out and looking up at the cracked ceiling.

She stays there for a moment before reaching down for something resting on the ground.

 _Her camera?_ I think, smiling to see her pulling it up from under the mattress.

Max positions my dad's old Polaroid in front of herself, seeming to be trying to get in into the frame as well.

 _Now's your chance!_ I think to myself as I sit up and get myself right up in the picture.

"Photobomb!".

She turns to me and smiles, "Photo-hog!".

Max rests her head against mine as I rest my chin against her shoulder.

 _Max smells like… chlorine and… green apples? Huh?_

The flash from her camera breaks me from my thoughts as we both pull away.

 _Way to be a weirdo, Chloe… sniffing your best friend._

I sigh inwardly and roll over on my side as Max puts her camera away.

"It feels like a different world from yesterday…" she says, propping herself up on her elbows.

"We left a skidmark on Blackwell last night" I reply, smiling my dumb smile.

"Like it needs another one. I'd like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay. I can't even submit my photo to represent… I just don't want to be rejected" Max says, turning around so now we're both facing each other.

"Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted. So you have to enter a photo," I say with gentle encouragement.

"Even though I'm pimping the school and town you want to torch?".

"Come on, I don't want to see Arcadia Bay burn to the shore, I just say shit like that because I've been trying to get out of here since- since you left, basically".

I roll over and face away from her for a moment as I grab the remote for my Hi-Fi, not really wanting max to see the still fresh pain on my face from bringing up those lost five years.

 _She doesn't care that she lost contact, or… blatantly decided to ignore your text. This bitch doesn't care about you and she never will._

I shut my eyes tight and turn on my music, willing the voice to piss off and take hike.

Max does care about me… she wouldn't be here if she didn't.

"If I could find Rachel, then pay Frank off, I'm still leaving to start a whole new life…".

"I wish we could just hang out all morning like when we used to… Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon" Max says as we both lay back down.

"Oh, does the schoolgirl have a test today?" I tease lightly.

"I'm starting to feel like going to Blackwell every day is a test. I just need to get on my regular school schedule again".

I stay quiet for a moment, sorta glad to hear that Max isn't pissing away her scholarship like I did.

"I am so wiped out from last night. But it was so worth it," I finally say.

Max giggles a little, "I have to ponder what kind of criminal I've become".

"Last night was only the tip of the iceberg".

"I have to admit, it was pretty cool to take over the Blackwell gym".

"Today the gym, tomorrow the world. We need to step it up," I say cheerfully.

"We still need to be careful how I use my power… I don't want to get stuck in time".

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence, Max rolls out of bed, getting herself ready for the day.

I watch as she wonders around my room, searching for her clothes. She finds them sprawled out on the chair next to my desk.

"Ew. Still reeks like a chlorine factory" she says, recoiling from the smell.

"See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole" I say, pointing to my closet.

She nods and trots up to the closet, pushing it open and looking inside.

I catch sight of a few key items and smile, slowly crawling out f bed to join her, "Hey, there you go! Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me… she's your size".

"But not exactly my style" Max replies with a timid laugh.

"Max, you don't have a style yet. At least give it a try. You can always rewind back to your chlorine brand T-shirt and generic jeans".

"You suck, I like my shirt and jeans… but it would be cool to try on Rachel's clothes, just to see if they fit".

I laugh.

"Stop second guessing yourself, Max!" I say, giving her shoulders a light shake, "Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances! When and whatever you want to try".

I swallow hard and voice my next thought.

"For example, I dare you to kiss me!".

Max's face goes red, "What?".

 _It's now or never Price!_

"I double dare you. Kiss me now".

Before I can even blink, Max steps forward, rests one hand on the side of my face, the other on my shoulder… and kisses me.

 _Holy shit._

I pull back in surprise, startled that she actually kissed me.

"D- damn, you're hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance… unless he's into girl on girl action" I say, quickly and subtly retreating back to my bed.

"You're such a dork".

I avert my gaze as she changes, desperately trying to wrap my head around the fact that Max Caulfield, my _best friend_ just kissed me.

 _Calm your gay ass down, it was a dare… it doesn't mean anything_ the voice in my head says, and for once… I ignore it because I know.

That kiss… it meant something.


	14. Party Games

~Max~

I retreat inside, the loud music and crowded yard spiking my social anxiety.

Mom looks at me with mild concern when I slam the sliding door closed and press myself up against it.

"Everything alright, Maxine?".

I shake my head, "Did you invite my _whole_ class?!".

"Of course, why?".

"There are _so_ many people here! I told you, I only wanted to invite Chloe!" I exclaim.

"Maxine, you can't have a party with just _one_ person. And I'm sure Chloe would want to talk to the other kids, not just you".

I cross my arms stubbornly, "No… she wouldn't,".

I'm not exactly wrong, Chloe doesn't talk to any of the other kids as much as she talks to me.

"Well, it's too late now. Now, go outside and have fun!" Mom says, shooing me away when I try to slip past her.

"No! It's no fun without Chloe," I whine, "When is she going to get here?".

Mom sighs sharply, clearly annoyed with my constant nagging.

"Go ask your father, Maxine. I'm busy".

I groan and trudge back to the back door, pulling it open and stomping outside.

The other kids don't even notice me, they just stay in their little groups and chat.

I walk over to my dad who stands over his grill, flipping burgers and hotdogs.

"There's my birthday girl! So, how does it feel to be **10** years old?" he asks with a goofy smile.

I shrug, "Are Chloe and William here yet?".

"No sweetie, not yet. Why don't you go try talking to the other kids?".

"They're mean to me…" I admit, getting Dad to raise his eyebrow in surprise.

"I find that hard to believe," he says, "They wouldn't have shown up if they didn't like you".

I sigh and let my shoulders sag a little, "It doesn't mean they _want_ to be here. No one has talked to me since they got here".

Dad sighs, "I'm sorry, kiddo. How about _you_ try and talk to the other kids… maybe they're just shy?".

I blush and shake my head, "I'll just wait for Chloe to get here… she's the only one who I like talking to".

"Alright, Max. You can go wait inside if you'd like".

I nod and turn around, yelping in surprise when someone tackles me to the ground.

"Max!" Chloe yells, capturing me in a tight hug.

I giggle dumbly and hug her back, not even caring that we're both on the ground lying on top of each other.

"You dork. You scared the crap out of me!".

"Sorry we're late, Mad Max. Dad and I had a quick errand to run," she explains, picking herself off of me and pulling me up.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here!" I say, hugging her again.

We giggle and pull away one William trots up to us.

"Hi, William!" I exclaim, running up and hugging him too.

He chuckles and pats the top of my head, "Ahoy, Max! How are you today?".

"Great now that Chloe's here!" I say, taking hold of my blond friend's hand and leading her over to the groups of kids lounging around.

The adults laugh and wave us off. "Look at all the stuff my parents put together!" I say, gesturing to the pirate-themed bouncy house sitting in our yard.

"That's awesome! _And_ you got 'Pin the eye-patch on the pirate'?".

I nod, "Dad came up with that one. But I thought of this!".

Reaching under one of the plastic tables, I pull out a tall green bottle and present it to Chloe with an overexcited "Ta-da!".

"Holy shit is that booze?!" Chloe exclaims, grabbing the bottle only to find it empty.

"Why would my dad give me booze, Chloe?" I ask with a small giggle, "It's for a game!".

"I know that you doofus!" she says, ruffling the top of my head, "I was being sarcastic".

I giggle again and give her a friendly shove, "So, can you guess what game it's for?".

"Hmm, lemme guess, is it spin the bottle?".

I giggle and nod again, "Instead of doing the kissing thing we're gonna use it for truth or dare!".

Chloe raises an eyebrow, "Why no kissing, that should be fun".

I blush and shrug, "I've never been kissed before,".

"Do… you _wanna_ be kissed?".

I blush even more, "I dunno. Do _you_ wanna be kissed?".

Chloe nods and shrugs, "Yeah, I guess. Why, you offering up your lip virginity, Caulfield?".

And at this point, I'm pretty sure my face is redder than a tomato.

"N- no! I- I mean… I don't know,".

Chloe smirks slyly and takes a step forward, "So, Maxie… is there anyone you'd like to kiss?".

I take a small step back, "I uh… um, m- maybe".

"Oh… is that so. And who exactly would that be?".

I swallow hard and look back into the crowd of kids, saying the name of the first boy I see.

"Eliot!".

Chloe blinks and pulls back, "Eliot Hampden? You wanna smooch him?".

 _Hell no! Eliot is icky, all the boys in my class are icky._

"That's cool… um, I think he talks about you sometimes. Maybe he has a crush on you" She says, her cheeks growing slightly red, "I um… I'll be right back. I forgot your present in the car".

And with that, Chloe runs off, swiping at her face.

I blink, completely confused as to why she stormed off.

 _Maybe she has a crush on Eliot and got jealous? Well, Eliot can go kiss a frog for all I care._

I sigh and kick at the ground, secretly cussing myself out for making my best friend feel bad.

 _You idiot! Why couldn't you just tell her she's the one you want to smooch?_

If Chloe found out I wanna kiss her, she'll think I'm weird and I'll go back to having no friends, I argue with myself, jumping when somebody taps me on the shoulder.

"Hiya, Max!" Eliot says, smiling at me with his dumb smile.

"Oh… hey Eliot".

"So, um… cool party".

I nod and avoid his gaze, "Thanks,".

"So um, can I ask you something kinda stupid?" he asks shyly.

I blush and shrug, "Um, okay… I guess".

"So, do you know if your friend-".

But just before he can finish his sentence, Mom calls out from the house, announcing the the food is ready to be served.

"I- I'll ask you about it later," Eliot says, rushing past me.

I sigh and wonder over to the picnic bench when Mom and Dad are setting out the food.

Chloe returns a few minutes later with a box wrapped in newspaper comics.

"Here ya go, Mad Max!" she says, cheerful as ever, "Sorry I ran off like that, I just… just sorry".

I smile timidly and take the box, "It's okay… I'm not upset or anything. Just confused".

"Well don't be… I'm just weird sometimes" Chloe says, rubbing the top of my head again.

I giggle and try not to blush. "Okay, okay, lemme put you gift with the others so we can eat!".

"Hell yeah! I'm ready to nosh!".

I giggle again and run inside to put Chloe's gift along with the rest, but before I head back out, I pause in front of the mirror.

 _Why am I looking at myself,_ I think, subconsciously tucking my hair behind my ears, _Chloe doesn't care what I look like._

I shake my head and shuffle back outside, pausing in my tracks when I see Eliot talking to Chloe.

Whatever he's saying, she seems to be laughing at it.

An odd feeling of jealousy burns in my stomach.

 _I should be the one who makes her laugh… not some stupid_ _ **boy**_ **.**

I push the sliding door open and slam it shut, rushing up to Chloe and grabbing her hand.

"Come on, Chloe! Let's go eat in my treehouse," I say, giving her arm a semi-aggressive tug.

She gives me an odd look but follows along, "Okay. Gimme a sec… see ya Eliot".

"See you, Chloe" Eliot replies, waving her off as I drag her to the table.

"What the hell, Max… jealous much?".

I blush deeply and shake my head, "I'm not jealous, I just…".

"You want me all to yourself?".

I blush even more and nod.

Chloe snickers, "You're adorable. Come on, grab your food and we'll chill in your treehouse".

"Okay," I mutter, standing next to her as we gather food onto paper plates.

 _What's wrong with me? Why does it bother me that Chloe's talking to Eliot? It's not like she's going to ditch me for him right? Is that what this feeling is? Am I just worried Chloe's not going to want to be friends anymore? Yeah… that's it… it's not like I have a_ _ **crush**_ _on her… right?_

"Ready to go, Mad Max?" Chloe says, snapping me back into reality.

I jump a bit and nod, "Yeah… of course".

* * *

So we head up to my treehouse and chat, talking about stupid stuff like pirates and video games, school and even our parents.

But as we talk… I keep staring at Chloe's face, particularly her lips.

 _Why do I wanna kiss her… isn't that creepy to kiss your best friend… that's also a girl? I don't think it's weird… is it weird?_

"Max!".

I blink, "Huh?".

Chloe laughs that beautiful laugh of hers and I blush.

 _What's wrong with me?_

"You zone out way too much, Maxie".

I look away, "Sorry… just thinking too much I guess,".

"Well, what about? Maybe I can help you get your mind off of things,".

I blush even more and look away, "I dunno, Chlo… it's weird".

Chloe cocks her head to the side, "Is it about Eliot?".

I close my eyes and hold my breath, "Sorta…".

"Holy shit, you're face is so red! You must have it bad for him," She says with forced excitement.

I shrug, trying to make myself smaller than I actually am, "I dunno… he's kinda weird. And why would he like me?".

"I like you," Chloe pipes up making me blush even more.

"I- I meant… i- in _that_ way".

"Oh… right. Um… I dunno, maybe he like your nerdiness. I know I do. In um, in a friend kinda way though...".

We sit in awkward silence for a moment, the weight of my anxiety making it hard to breath.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks when I let out a small wheeze.

I nod, "Yeah… just… need some air. And um… I think Dad's gonna start the g- games soon".

"Okay… come on, I'll help you down".

I nod and allow her to lead me down the step ladder, holding my hand tightly.

"You good?" Chloe asks, "Want me to get you some water or something?".

I shake my head, "I'm good".

"Okay… come on, what game is first?".

"Sp- spin the bottle, or just truth or dare... we d-don't really need the b- bottle," I reply softly.

Chloe nods, "Okay… I'll go tell the others to get into a circle and then we'll play?".

I nod but don't reply.

"Okay… I'll be right back".

She leans in and give me a tight hug before running off and telling the other kids to gather on the patio.

I take a few breaths and shake my head, trying to get all these weird confusing thoughts and feeling out of my head.

 _Maybe I'm just overthinking this… it's all in my head and my feelings mean nothing…_

But the desire to kiss Chloe still sticks.

So once Chloe and the other kid's group together, I join them.

"Alright, dorks," Chloe announces, "We're gonna play truth or dare".

The group cheers and claps, seeming eager enough to play along.

"You cool if I go first, Max?" she asks, knowing that I'm usually to nervous to initiate anything.

I nod, "Go for it".

Chloe smiles slyly.

 _Shit._

"Max… truth or dare?".

I blush, "T- truth".

"Okay… do you have a crush on someone here?".

 _Of course, she would._

"I um… y- yeah, sorta".

"Who is it?".

I blush even more, "You only get to ask one question! I- it's my turn…".

"Fine… ask away" Chloe says, continuing to smile at me.

I look over at Eliot.

 _Maybe if I_ _ **force**_ _myself to like him… my feeling for Chloe will go away!_

"Um… E- Eliot. I- I dare you to… kiss the person you have a crush on!" I blurt.

The crowd of kids ooh and aww, but Chloe… Chloe just looks hurt.

 _Oh no…_

Eliot is almost as red as me, his eyes darting around the crowd of kids that encourage him to do it.

"O- okay… I'll do it," he says giving me an odd look.

 _What am I doing?! I don't want this weirdo to kiss me! I want Chloe to kiss me, I want Chloe to-_

My thoughts are interrupted when Eliot passes me, moving towards Chloe.

 _What the…_

The next thing I know, the boy is KISSING Chloe!

"No!" I yell, shooting to my feet, watching as she pushes him away.

All the other kids turn to me, confused by my outburst.

"What the hell dude?!" Chloe exclaims, wiping at her mouth in disgust.

"W- what?" Eliot mutters pathetically.

"Why the hell'd you kiss me, you creep?!".

"M- Max told me to kiss the person I liked… and I did".

"Well I didn't know it was me!" She continues, her eyes locking onto mine.

The kids are still watching me… wondering why I didn't want Eliot to kiss Chloe.

"What's wrong with the weirdo?"

"Is she jealous or something?"

"Why is she staring at her like that?"

"Ohhh! Max has a crush on Chloe!"

That snaps me out of my momentary paralysis.

"What? No I don't!".

"Then why are you blushing?" One kid asks.

"I- I'm not blushing!".

"You always give her goo-goo eyes at lunch, of course you like her!" another says.

"Hey, knock it off!" Chloe says, trying to stand her ground even though she's blushing just as hard as I am.

I feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest, making it, once again, hard to breath.

"You're one to talk, Price! I see you doodling her in your notebooks so don't even try!".

"Hey, screw you!" She snaps back.

I start panting, unable to calm my breathing.

The kids continue to tease.

"Max and Chloe sittin' in a tree, **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**! First come love, then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!".

My ears start to ring and something warm pools onto my upper lip as I struggle to get a breath in.

"Max?" Chloe's echoey voice calls.

I try focusing on her rushing up to me, but she's become nothing more than a bluish blob.

"Max?!" She calls again.

My arms and legs start to feel numb and tingly, and a dark cloud rises behind my vision.

 _I feel like I'm floating_.

"MAX!" is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

"Vanessa, she's fine. We just need to watch her stress level next time" I hear Dad saying in a low, echoey voice.

"Why didn't she have her inhaler with her?! She knows she can get sudden attacks!" Mom snaps in a thin, angry voice.

"Van, she's had it for a month… the girl is forgetful. And it didn't help that the other children were bullying her and Chloe. That's what triggered it".

"Well, how was I supposed to know they were going to do that?".

"You didn't. We sent the kids home and Max is fine, a little woozy, but fine".

"Do you know how long it took to convince all those brat's parents to bring them?!" Mom continues, making me wince slightly.

"And look where that got her, did you hear them? Do you think they do that to her at school?".

"I was teased at school, all kids are".

"This isn't just teasing, Vanessa," Dad says, lowering his voice a little, "They were making fun of her… _mocking_ her because-".

"Don't," Mom cuts in, "Don't you dare even say it, Ryan".

He sighs, "She likes Chloe".

"No, she doesn't, she's 10 fucking years old. She doesn't know what she wants!".

"I met you when I was 6, Van… and I knew, I knew… that you were the one. Maybe that's the way Max feels about Chloe. I think she either doesn't know what her feeling mean, or she's just scared to admit it".

"No… I refuse to believe that. Maxine is not g-".

"It's not up to us, Van… that's her choice... _her_ choice. Not ours".

The talking and arguing continues, but I tune it out, hearing a light sniffle above me.

Then, I feel fingers brushing through my hair, curling around my brunette locks.

"C- Chloe?" I wheeze, recognizing the blueish-black nail polish.

"Max?" she repeats.

I sit up a little, realizing my head was resting in her lap.

"M- Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield… Max is awake".

"Maxine!" Mom cries, rushing up to me and embracing in a tight hug.

I squirm away from her, "What… what happened?".

"You had an asthma attack and passed out, sweetie… you're okay now" Dad says, patting my head softly.

I turn towards Chloe who gives me a timid smile, "I didn't know you had asthma, Max. I wish you'd told me".

I blush and look down, "I know… I'm sorry".

"It's okay… I'm just glad you're okay".

"Chloe, your mom and dad should be here to pick you up soon," Mom says, giving my friend a very cross look.

I raise an eyebrow, "Where's William?".

"He just dropped me off, he and mom had some errands to run" Chloe replies, scooting over so I can sit beside her.

"We'll leave you two be for a bit," Dad says with a small smile, "Just until Chloe's parents get here".

We nod quietly, watching as my parents leave us alone in the living room, which is where they left me once I passed out I guess.

"You good?" Chloe asks once they're out of earshot.

I nod, "Yeah… just have a headache,".

"Yeah, well you're parents had to give you a little bit of a sedative to help you relax… you were out for about an hour".

"Oh…".

"Yeah…".

We go quiet again, ignoring the elephant in the room.

I look around, realizing how quiet things are.

"Where is everyone?".

"Your dad sent them home after you passed out".

I nod absently, staring at my slightly trembling hands.

Suddenly, Chloe's hand is in mine, and she's intertwining our fingers.

My heart jumps in my chest.

"Chlo?".

"Shut up… I wanna tell you something, but I don't want to scare you".

I swallow hard, "What… what is it?".

"I… I um, remember how I said I liked you but… just in a friend kinda way?".

I nod, "Y- yeah. Why?".

"I lied," she says quickly.

"Lied? What do you mean, lied? Do you not wanna be my friend anymore?" I ask panicked, trying to pull my hand away.

"No, No! Not like that," Chloe says, gripping onto me even tighter, "I meant that… I have a… cru- Max, I… I think I'm gay".

I blink, "What?".

"I- I like you, okay… like, like a _crush_ kind of liking. A 'I wanna kiss you' sorta deal".

I blink again, "I- I…".

Chloe looks away, then pulls her hands away, "I'm sorry! I knew I was just going to freak you out… I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry".

"N- no!" I blurt, taking her hands again, "I… I wanna kiss you too… that why I got upset when Eliot did it".

Chloe shoots me a confused look, "So why'd you say he's the one you liked?".

I shrug, "I didn't want you to think I was an even bigger weirdo than I already am".

"You're not a weirdo, Max… you're one of the funniest, most smartest people I know!" Chloe exclaims, leaning in and hugging me.

I hug her back and giggle a tiny bit, "Um… so you think you're _gay_? What does that mean exactly".

She pulls away and blushes, "Um… well, Dad told me that it means I like girls… more than boys".

"You ' _like'_ like girls?".

She nods, "Yeah, I think so".

"So… since I like you, and... want to kiss you, does that mean I'm…?" I let my words trail off.

"I dunno, Max. Maybe, maybe not… we're still young, Mom says it might be a phase, it might not be".

I nod again, "I kinda have a crush on you too, Chloe".

She nods, "I know".

I blush, "You do?".

"That's why I got upset when you said you wanted to kiss Eliot".

I nod, looking away again.

"Hey, Max…" Chloe say with a smile.

I look up and meet her eyes, "Yeah?".

"Truth or Dare".

"Um… dare?" I reply, not really sure what she's getting at.

Her smile grows, "I dare you to kiss me".

I feel my face go red, but I can't help but smile.

"O- okay".

I take a deep breath, keeping my eyes on Chloe's, and lean in.


	15. Beneath My Feet

**I Imagine that after finding Rachel and crying about it, Chloe gets really upset. Upset to the point where she starts hitting things around the junkyard and (un)intentionally hurting herself. Max does her best to calm Chloe down, trying not to give away the fact that her blue-haired friend is actually scaring her. But Max never lets on. She keeps a level head until she eventually calms Chloe down.**

* * *

A few punches, bloody knuckles, broken glass and rewinds later, I think I'm finally getting Chloe to calm down.

I rush up to her and wrap my arms around her in a way that prevents her from using her hands.

"Get offa me!" Chloe says struggling to get away.

I continue to hold her even though we're basically wrestling in each other's arms.

She's a lot taller and stronger than I am so I don't know why I even try, but I _know_ Chloe and she's hurting and I… I want….. I need to help her.

"I said get **off!** ".

I'm so lost in thought that I don't even realize that I've lost my hold on her and as Chloe throws me to the side.

I stumble to the ground, stunned slightly.

I turn to see Chloe's horrified expression as she looks down on me lying in the dirt.

"Max, I….".

I'm not saying I like Chloe getting a little rough with me, but… when we were younger, we'd play fight all the time so I know that she didn't mean any harm to me.

But, as I look into my friends now watering eyes, I realize that she doesn't trust her own strength, or herself for that matter.

Guilt, an emotion I know well, is plastered clear across her face.

Maybe that's why she runs.

I blink, watching as Chloe takes off down the train tracks.

"Chloe!" I call after her, scrambling to my feet.

I trip a few times as I try to keep up, still sickened by the fact that we found the body of Chloe's dead... _lover?_

I… I don't… want to believe that's true for some reason.

Anyways, I get to the place where we were on Tuesday, where the train kill- … **almost** killed Chloe.

I shudder at that thought and move away from the tracks, calling out Chloe's name.

"Chloe! Where are you?!".

I scan the surrounding area and decide to check the water tower, it seems like a likely choice for a pissed off, heartbroken, devastated teen to hang out.

 _Geez, lighten up, Max._

I push my way through the brush, following the sad sound of a cry that I know all too well.

There, under the bars of a water tower, my blue-haired hero sits crying to herself, feeling more lost and alone than ever.

"Chloe?" I say softly, making her jump slightly.

She doesn't say anything… she just continues to cry.

Even as a kid I've never been able to stand watching her cry, and now, because of the magnitude losing things has had on her life makes her tears all the more painful to listen to.

I played a part in creating them, too… didn't I?

*sigh*

"Chloe?" I say again, walking up to her.

Her sobs lighten up when I bend down in front of her and just embrace her.

She hugs me back immediately, holding on to me as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Max. P- please… d- don't leave me!" She cries.

"I'm not going to leave you, Chloe. I- it was just an accident. I know you didn't mean-".

"Please don't leave," Chloe cries again, seeming not to have heard what I said, "Don't leave me".

I sigh and hug her even more, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, "I'm with you till the end, Che. I promise".


	16. Gone

It's cold and dark in my room, the shades are drawn and I lay unmoving on my bed.

Nobody has spoken to me in weeks, but that's probably because I haven't left my dorm room in weeks aside for going to the bathroom and eating just enough to keep me alive, which even then is a task.

My body feels numb despite me being in pain all the time. It's not physical pain, at least, not always. It's more heartache than anything else.

How can you live with a broken heart?

It's hard, I'll tell you that.

You feel like your drowning sometimes, your chest fills with heaviness and dread and sadness until that's the only thing you can feel. Then, after a while, even that dulls down to nothing, until you can feel nothing... you are nothing.

* * *

Chloe's gone.

She's gone and it's all my fault.

She's dead because of me, but she wanted this, she asked me to let her go... and I did. I did because I knew if I saved her she'd only hate me for killing what little she cared about in this fucked up town where bad things happen to good people for no their reason then the world hates them.

Or at least that's how it feels.

The entire universe was against me and Chloe being together, and I wanted nothing more than to drive off into the sunset with Chloe and give the world a big middle finger and say _"This is mine, you can't have her_ ".

But, the universe finds a way to tear lovers apart, it finds a way to break hearts and people.

I should know... it broke me.

I am broken.

I _feel_ broken.

I'm a husk of a person, I'm not the same anymore and I doubt I ever will.

My parents have tried to get me to move back home since Blackwell has shut down all classes for a few months, but I refused.

Arcadia Bay is my home.

And I promised I'd always be with her...

Forever.

It might not mean anything now, but that's a promise I'm going to keep until the end of time.

* * *

I shift around slightly, my joints and muscles sore and stiff from lack of exercise and movement, but I like the pain.

It's the one thing that reminds me that I'm still alive.

I take my phone off the nightstand next to my bed and unlock it, the bright backlight stinging my red, forever tear-filled eyes.

My voicemail and inbox are filled with unread messages from friends, classmates, my parents and of course, Joyce.

I ignore those the most, not ready or able to face Joyce with the knowledge that I had the chance to save her daughter.

She'd want Chloe to be happy, and I hope that by making this choice, choosing this reality... I did make her happy.

 _She's happy_ , I try to convince myself... but it never works.

I want her to be happy, but with me.

Happy and Alive.

That's all I wanted.

All I Want.

With a small sigh, I finally decide to look into Joyce's messages.

The last time I saw her was at the diner a few days before the funeral. She gave me a box of Chloe's things, which included William's camera.

I promised I'd cherish it always but now it just sits on my desk already collecting a thin layer of dust.

I haven't touched a camera since everything that went down, and I doubt I ever will.

Every time I see the flash I see him.

Every time I hear the shutter click I hear him.

Every time I hold a photo I feel his presence.

 _Stop,_ I think, my stomach churning at the horrific memories.

I turn my attention back to my phone, flipping through the messages.

All Joyce really wants to know is if I'm okay because I was there... I was there when Chloe died. I _heard_ her die, I _watched_ her die and I did nothing about it.

I don't really know if I'm okay, I mean, clearly I'm not but... that's okay.

It's okay to not be okay.

And I need to be okay with that.

 _I'll see her this weekend,_ I tell myself, locking my phone and tossing it back up on the nightstand.

That's a lie.

I'm not going anywhere unless I completely have to.

* * *

All the other girls in the dorm have started to worry about me, popping their head in my room to make sure I'm still alive.

I don't blame them.

They must think I might try and off myself because I've already tried it once.

Well, not exactly.

I was testing something.

I still have the photo that sent me here, the one with the butterfly but no powers to go back.

I thought that if I was in a dangerous situation, my powers would return and I'd be able to go back and save Chloe.

But it didn't work.

The only thing that happened was I almost got flattened by a bus, but Victoria was somehow able to pull me out of the way just in the nick of time.

I played it off as being distracted, which I sorta was, and for some reason... everyone believed me.

So I was left alone with no powers, a broken heart and scuffed knees.

I don't know why I even tried... it was stupid.

I'm stuck here in this Chloe-less world for the rest of my days... however long that may be.

I pull my knees to my chest and hug them tightly, trying to seek what little comfort I can ofter myself.

It's not much, and I don't feel any better.

Not that I thought I would.

I kept her beanie and necklace, the few things I could tolerate owning and keeping close to my person.

I take the beanie out from it's hiding place under my pillow and press it up against my face, breathing in the fading scent of Chloe.

 _Weed, sweat and apple shampoo._

Chloe.

It's weird, I know. Being in love with a dead girl.

A girl you technically haven't seen in 5 years.

A girl who at one point probably hated my guts for never calling.

A girl who used to be mine.

Well, Chloe was never mine.

She was never anyone's.

Chloe was a free spirit.

She was this larger than life person, someone who'd never take notice of me.

And yet she did... Chloe was the only one who _would_ notice me at times.

That's what I liked about her the most.

That's what I still like.

* * *

I sigh again and slowly sit up, my head feeling heavy with fuzz and static.

I should probably get some food in me or something before I pass out... again.

I don't bother putting on shoes or anything, planning on walking down to the vending machines and getting something there.

I grab my hoodie and pull it over my shoulders, slowly and reluctantly leaving my room.

The hall lights are bright and sting my eyes, so I shield them for a moment until my eyes can adjust.

The hall is empty, so thankfully I don't have to deal with any of my classmates... at least for now.

I shuffle down to the machines and fumble for the loose change I shoved in my pocket, feeding it to the machine in return for food.

I press a few buttons and wait for the whirling of the mechanisms inside the machine to bring me my snack but nothing happens.

I grumble a little a give the vending machine a small punch.

But still, nothing happens.

I sigh and hang my head low, spotting and _out of order_ sign laying on the floor.

 _That's just great... just fucking great,_ I think to myself, punching the damned machine again.

 _Fuck this machine, fuck this school, fuck Arcadia Bay, fuck everything._

I punch the machine, again and again, each blow landing with more and more force.

 _Fuck. This. Place._

I don't even realize I'm crying until the hot tears roll down my cheeks, my chest heaving for breath.

I keep punching the glass on the machine until I cant feel my hand and fall to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

I'm not crying over the snacks... I'm crying because everything has gone to shit and I don't know how much more I can take.

Everything hurts.

Being her without her hurts.

I don't want to live in a world without Chloe Price.

* * *

Soon, the other students hear my pitiful cried and rush out of their dorms to see if I'm alright, which of course I'm not.

Kate tries to comfort me but it doesn't help.

Brooke tries to give me some encouraging words but it doesn't help.

Dana and Juliet both try and tell me it'll be alright but it doesn't help.

Victoria doesn't say anything and keeps her distance from me, her face covered with guilt.

That helps.

She knows that this is partially her fault, Nathan was her best friend, and she saw the sighs of his deteriorating mental state and did nothing about it.

Not that she could do anything about it.

So I just continue to sob until I have no tears left and my body is shaking and trembling. My chest is sore and my head is throbbing with white-hot pain.

I feel numb again.

Emotion-wise at least.

But what else is new?

When I stop responding, Victoria is the one that suggests giving me space until I calm down, which I appreciate.

Except, when all the girls leave, she remains.

I watch as she walks up and kneels down in front of me, grabbing my hand before I can move back.

"Did you do this on purpose?" she asks, gesturing to my now bruised and slightly bleeding hand.

I swallow and shake my head.

"Don't lie, Max. You've never been good at it".

I furrow my eyebrows and aggressively pull my hand away, struggling to get to my feet and walk away.

But Victoria moves in my way, preventing me from moving too far.

"Oh, no," she says, "You've been moping around in your dorm for far too long. You need to get out and get some sunshine and fresh air. Maybe some real food for once. You're looking a little on the thin side, Caulfield. More so than usual".

I grumble again and try to move past her but Victoria once again steps in front of me.

"I'm not going to let you torture yourself like this, Max. I may be a bitch but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned about you" she says, resting her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't want your help," I mutter, my voice low and scratchy.

It's the first time I've spoken in a while.

Along with the disassociation, I tend to go through long (and short) periods of time where I refuse to talk to anyone.

"You need it, Max. Clearly, you do," Victoria says, "I know you're all beat up over your friend, but just because she not alive anymore doesn't mean that you should stop living to".

 _That does it_.

I turn to Victoria and march right up to her face. "Her name was Chloe, and she wasn't just my friend, okay? She was more than that, _way_ more. I don't expect you to understand, I don't expect anyone to. Chloe was everything to me and she didn't even know I came back, and I came back for her! How can you tell your childhood best friend you came back for them when they're dead huh?!" I yell, my voice straining at the edges, "How can you tell the girl you loved that you love her when she's dead?!".

Victoria blinks. "Max, I-".

"No, you don't get to talk. Chloe was my everything and now that she's gone I'm nothing! I just... I just want her back... I want Chloe back".

My voice and words weaken as more tears start to fall.

"I don't want to be here without her".

"Max...".

"I want to be with her again...".

I don't even realize it at first but Victoria throws her arms around me and holds me in a tight embrace.

"Don't fucking say shit like that, you hear me, Caulfield?" she says, holding me tighter.

I shake my head and continue to sob.

"I loved her... I loved her and now she's gone. She'll never know how I feel".

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know".

"I could have done something, I could have changed things..." I continue, my voice growing dull and deadpan.

"There was nothing you could have done, Max," Victoria says, pulling away and holding me limply by my shoulders.

"I could have saved her,".

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she asks, giving me a gentle shake, "She's gone, Max. As much as it hurts you have to accept that".

"But I don't want to" I admit.

"You have to, you cant just live grieving for her forever".

I sigh weakly and let my shoulder and head sag.

"Then what do I do?".

"I- I don't know. Just live, I guess" she says.

I stay quiet for a moment.

"How do you live if part of you had died?".

"You just do".


	17. Too Many Miles Between Us

"I miss you".  
Her voice is soft and quiet, but her tone betrays her true emotion.  
She's scared.  
"I miss you, too" I reply, "I miss you so much,".  
It's only been two weeks since Max moved, but it already feels like a lifetime.  
"I'm sorry if I seem distant," she tells me with a light sigh, "This is still a lot to prosses".  
"I know," I say, "It's okay… take all the time you need".  
But it's not okay.  
I want Max to get over herself and talk to me more because I can already feel her slipping away.  
"How's school?".  
She doesn't say anything for a moment, so I know that it's not going well.  
"It's weird not having you there".  
"We were in different schools for almost a year, Max… and you were fine without me".  
"But you were still there, Chloe," she says, "I still saw you every day"  
"I'm here for you now,".  
"It's not the same".  
I know what she means.  
I've barely been able to get out of bed knowing that Max wasn't going to be there when I got home from school.  
"I know".  
There's a second of silence before Max sniffles and speaks up again.  
"When can you visit?".  
And that's the question I've been avoiding all night.  
Max has been asking me to visit for days now, and I haven't had the heart to tell her that I'm not going to be able to for a while.  
Years maybe.  
It's no secret that the Price Family (or whats left of it) is poor, so a weekend bus ticket to Seattle is a luxury we literally can't afford.  
"Soon," I lie, "I hope".  
Keeping her hoping is better than disappointing her.  
"Okay…" she whimpers, "I miss seeing your face and hearing your laugh".  
I chuckle a little and wipe tears of my own because I can't stand holding her when she cries.  
I want nothing more than to hold her again.  
"You're a goop".  
"I'm your goop".  
We both chuckle a little.  
"We'll be friends forever… right?" I ask, seriousness in my voice.  
Max is quiet again, but only for a moment,  
"Yeah… forever".  
"Promise?".  
I need to hear her say it.  
Not a tape.  
"I promise," she says.  
I smile a little and press my phone closer to my ear.  
"Even when we're apart." Max continues, "We're still Max and Chloe "


	18. After It Was Over

_"_ _We're always together, okay? Even when we're apart. We're still Max and Chloe. I will always, always love you…"_  
"Liar," I say, rewinding the tape again.  
 _"_ _Even when we're apart. We're still Max and Chloe"._  
"What are we now that you're gone, huh?" I say, rewinding it again.  
 _"_ _I will always, always love you…"._  
I pause, rewinding and listening to Max say she will always love me.  
"If you love me, why'd you leave me?".  
She hasn't returned my calls.  
Or my texts.  
She's moved on.  
She's left me behind.  
"You promised," I say, replaying the tape.  
I want to hate her, I want to allow myself to feel the hate that I should be feeling but I have none.  
No matter what Max does… I could never hate her.  
Even when she leaves me behind.  
I understand why.  
Max has always struggled to keep in touch.  
It's just in her nature and I understand.  
Or…  
I want to.  
"If you were here, Max," I say, "If you were here".  
If you were here I'd still love you.  
If you were here I'd want to be there for you.  
If you were here, I'd want to help you through whatever is going on in your life and make you feel better.  
If you were here…  
But you're not.  
And it's over.  
I can tell.  
I knew this would happen and I still kept hoping I was wrong.  
"So much for forever" I mutter, getting up and putting the tape away.  
I've listened to it for hours, just wanting to hear the sound of her voice even though it breaks my heart with every syllable she says.  
"Forever doesn't exist, Max".  
But for you it does…  
And I'll wait for you.  
No matter how long it takes.  
No matter how much you hurt me.  
No matter how much I've cried over you.  
This isn't over.  
Even though it is.  
I grab my jacket and check the date time, seeing I'm running late for a meeting.  
October 7, 2013.  
Even if I never see you again…  
I won't hate you.  
If anything…  
Distance does make the heart grow fonder.  
Because no matter what you do, Maxine Caulfield, no matter your reasons.  
I will still love you.  
And even though it's over.  
It never really is.


	19. Together

Max muttered groggily, her head clearing of the thick fog that clouded her thoughts. Everything was a blur, she couldn't remember anything that happened or why she felt so horrible. Her head hurt and her whole body felt heavy and numb. There was a voice talking above her, soft, calming and sweet, familiar almost. Max knew the owner, how could she forget? But the panic and worry hidden behind the words spoken to her made her squirm in place.

"C- Chloe?" Max mumbled, slowly opening her eyes to find herself in a bright room. She forced the memories of the darkroom down in her mind, her stomach already churning from not knowing where she was and why.

"Max?" The voice replied, a soft touch following her words. "Hey… can you hear me?".

Max nodded, her vision slowly clearing as the image of the infamous blue-haired punk come in to view. "What… happened?" She groaned, taking a deep, painful breath in between words.

Chloe just stared at her for a moment. "Do you not remember?".

Max shook her head, anxiety settling in her chest. "Where am I?".

"Hospital".

That was fairly obvious now that she could hear the steady beeps of the heart rate monitor and other machines, but that still didn't answer her question.

"Why?".

Chloe shrugged. "Not sure, I found you passed out in the motel room with blood literally streaming out of your nose. I thought…" she paused and squeezed Max's hand. "I thought you tried to… um, off yourself, or something".

Max shook her head immediately, squeezing Chloe's hand tightly as if to prove that that wasn't the reason she passed out. There was a vague, fuzzy memory planted in the back of her head, giving her the slightest bit of insight as to what happened to her. There was a storm still raging in Max's head, and it felt as if part of her was still trapped up on the cliff, in the Dark Room with Jefferson, and even in the alternate reality with a dead, overdosed Chloe laying motionless on the hospital bed.

She wanted to go back, change something to make their ending a little less bittersweet. She wanted Chloe to be happy, she wanted Joyce to be okay. She wanted people to survive, but no matter what she did, going back through the photos she'd kept in her journal proved to be too painful. Figuratively, and literally. There was too much risk trying to change things, and Max was done fucking with time, no matter how tempting her powers were. So once she went back in time, Max let everything play out as it once had, this time only observing the events instead of trying to change them.

"I'm sorry," she muttered softly, tears filling her already red eyes. She knew that Chloe would soon come to the realization of what she was trying to do, she just hoped she didn't jump to conclusion as to why she was doing it.

Chloe had her arms wrapped around the small brunette within seconds, doing her best to offer up all the comfort she could. "There's nothing to be scared of, okay? I'm right here."

"I'm not scared…" That was only partly true, Max was terrified of hospitals and white rooms just as much as Chloe was, but that wasn't the only reason she was feeling so pitiful. "I'm sorry".

Chloe sighed, the kind of sigh that let Max knew she already had an idea of what happened and what she was trying to do. "Are you happy with me?".

Max blinked, her tears ceasing at once. "What?".

"Are you happy with me?".

"I-… What?". Max was taken aback by the question, of course, she was happy with Chloe. Even though their lives weren't perfect, they had each other and in the end, that's all that mattered to them.

"I said-".

"I know what you said it's why you said it that bothers me, do you really think I'm not happy with you?".

"Why else would you go back to change things, Max. I must be doing something wrong".

"No!". Max winced softly when she yelled, a sharp pain shooting through her head, "I'm happy… I'm happy with you, Chloe. Believe me… I just…".

"Just?".

Max paused and thought for a moment, unsure if she should give the reason her mind had come up with.

"Well?" Chloe continued.

"There's something wrong with me…".

That got the blue haired girl's attention, making her giggle nervously, "What the fuck are you talking about? There's nothing _wrong_ with you, dude. You're just… going through a lot. it's been a week, max. you-… _we're_ going to be out of it for a while".

Max swallowed hard and nodded, "I know".

"So… what did you try to change?".

Max swallowed hard again, "It doesn't matter".

"You can tell me, Max. I mean, I know you weren't going to go back and let me die… right?".

Max shuttered at the uncertainty in her partner's voice and sighed, "I wanted Joyce to be okay. I wanted _you_ to be happy".

"Max…".

"I told you it didn't matter".

"Max, Joyce is alive… and you know that I'm happy right where we are, it might not be ideal, but I still have you, and nothing is going to change that".

"Joyce isn't okay!" Max snapped, "she almost died because of me… she- she's hurt because of me".

"But she's alive, Max," Chloe countered, "Hurt, yes, but she's alive, and that's more than I could ask for".

"Are you happy with _me_?".

"What do you think?".

 _You don't know but I hear you cry at night, and I don't know if it's because you're sleeping next to the person who ruined your whole life twice. But… you do seem happy, it feels like a burden has been lifted from your shoulders (and even if it was replaced with a new one) you seem happy._

"Y- yeah… you're happy".

With a soft smile and a gentle kiss, Chloe hugged Max a little tighter.

"I've got you okay? And we're gonna be okay… no matter what. We'll get through this. Together".


	20. As Long As It Takes

**Based on this Tumblr Prompt: This might sound a little trigger warning-ish but...AU where David sent Chloe to a reformatory school where she got abused to the point she's "normal" with David finding out and getting her out with Chloe acting borderline emotionless and catatonic also stays in her house the whole day until Max visits her in her home with Chloe having signs of recovery.**

* * *

Chloe is sitting still on the couch next to me, and she hasn't moved an inch since I walked through the door. Hell, she didn't even come up to say hi… she's just sitting there, staring off into the abyss with absolutely no emotions registering on her face.

"Chlo?" I whisper shyly.

"Yes, Maxine?" she replies in a monotone, almost robotic voice.

I swallow hard when she uses my real name, something she's never done before, not even when we were kids. _It's been 5 years since we've seen each other so why does it feel like I'm sitting next to a total stranger?_ , I ask my self, subtly and quietly shifting away from the blonde haired girl.

"Are you upset at me?".

She turns her head to me and stares at me with dull, greyish eyes, "No. Not talking to me was your choice. I respect it".

I can't help but whimper a little, _You're not Chloe… Chloe would have been pissed at me, she would have made me feel like shit for leaving then make me feel better because neither of us could stand being upset at each other._

I nod and turn away, staring down at my hands that rest on my lap. "Okay…".

Chloe has… changed drastically in the last 5 years, and even though I've only been back in Arcadia Bay for less than 3 weeks, I can tell that she didn't exactly have the best time growing up while I was away. For one, Joyce (Chloe's mom) remarried an elitist prick who, after Chloe started acting out against his authority a few years ago, sent her off to some sort of reformatory school.

I'd done a little research on the place during my free time and found that the whole school had a long history of abuse allegations, teachers, and staff mistreating students, beating them for disorderly conduct and starving them for bad behavior and defiance.

I'll give the man credit for pulling her out when things got too violent, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that he sent her there in the first place.

I shudder when I think about Chloe being in that situation.I believe everything I read online and it scares me to think of the horror she saw, heard… _felt._ She's so skinny now, and even though she graduated last year (From Blackwell thank god), and finally escaped the clutches of that horrid school, she hasn't been able to gain any of the weight of muscle mass she once had. She's super jumpy too, loud noises scare her more than they scare me. The rebellious little girl I I fell in lo-… I mean, the rebellious girl I grew up with is gone. Now, all that's left is the husk of a person I used to know.

But the feelings are still there.

"So… I go to Blackwell now," I say, knowing she already knows this, I'm just desperate for conversation, "I got into the photography program there… ".

"That's great, Maxine. School and study are important, so be sure to do well. I know you're more than capable to succeed. Do you enjoy the classes there?".

I blush a little at her slight praise and shrug, "I mean… yeah, it's still high school though. People are… rude and arrogant, but… I try to just ignore it".

"People are … mean to you?".

I turn to Chloe who's looking at me again, her brows slightly furrowed in concern. I stare at her for a moment before nodding, deciding not to tell her about the time someone scrawled "Dyke" on my locker. "Um… yeah, but I try not to let it bother me,".

"Do you stand up for yourself?".

Chloe has fully turned herself to me now. It's the most I've seen her move in weeks.

"N- No…".

"Why…".

I can't help but chuckle. "It's me, Chloe. Shy, cliche geek, Max Caulfield. No one is going to listen".

Suddenly my hands are in Chloe's and she's staring at me with sharp, icy blue eyes which seem to have regained their full color. "You're stronger than you think, Max. Don't… don't let the bullies win".

I blink in slight shock. "You… you called me _Max_ ".

Chloe's eyes grow wide again, her eyes now returning to their faded, grey color, "Sorry. I meant, Maxine. My bad".

I look down and sigh, watching as she removes her hands from mine and sits back up, going completely stock-still beside me. _It's a start,_ I think, seeing that she's trying to recover from her momentary slip-up.

We continue to talk for a while after that, and when Joyce gets home, Chloe gets up and helps her wash dishes and prepare dinner, something I don't think I've ever seen her do. David,(her asshole stepfather) watches her actions with slight concern.

 _You hurt her, you asshole, you knew exactly what you were doing when you sent her there. You got her out but you're doing nothing to help her. I'm not going to give up on her like all of you did. Because unlike you, she means something to me._

Dinner is quiet, Joyce, David, and Chloe tell each other about their day, which for Sargent Dickhead is busting students at Blackwell for various misdemeanors, for Joyce, it's your normal asshole truckers at the diner, and for Chloe, it's staying inside and working on college courses online. I stay quiet, feeling as if I'm no longer welcomed in the family I grew up alongside

"Hey, Chloe? Before I go, can I tell you something," I say as we slowly make our way to the front door after our meal, Chloe opting to see me out.

I pause on the porch, the front door shut tightly behind us and take a deep breath.

"Of course, Maxine. You can tell me anythi- ?!".

I cut her words off with a kiss, something I've been wanting to do for a while. I feel her lips stiffen up for a fraction of a second before they naturally reciprocate. It feels nice kissing her without fear of David catching us because god forbid he found out one of Chloe's only real-life friends was gay… well, bi but Chloe's the only one for me.

When I pull away, Chloe has her eyes closed and I watch as a visible breath passes over her lips. That makes me smirk and giggle a little…

"I love you" I whisper, taking a small step back, knowing it's going to take a few moments for her to catch up with what happened… and by that time she'll be back to her scared, brainwashed self, trying to forget that she has any free will over her own life.

 _Fuck you, David. I'm going to get her back._

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I tell her, taking another step back.

She nods, her eyes still closed.

"'Corse. I can't wait…".

I smile and walk towards the sidewalk, leaving a stunned, lovestruck Chloe in my wake.

 _No matter how long it takes, Chloe. I'm going to get you back._


	21. Just In Case

"Max?" Joyce's voice called out, the small brunette lifting her head dismally to meet the older blonde's gaze, "Can you come here for a moment, sweetie?".

Max didn't want to move, she wanted to stay put on the couch and cry, pull her knees up to her chest and make the world disappear. It hadn't been an easy week for Max… or Joyce and David. With Chloe's death, the whole world just seemed to be covered in a black and white filter, everything was just drained of color. Everything felt warped at the edges like it did when reality was falling apart when Max tried to skip through time, but now… it was just reality.

"What is it, Joyce?" she asked, her voice cold and sharp.

The older woman wasn't offended, she understood the girl's pain well and couldn't even begin to understand how it must have felt to watch helplessly as her best friend was shot down in front of her. "I found something… I, I think you should see it".

But Max didn't want to.

She'd seen enough things that caused her pain to last a lifetime. Death, death again, so much death, pain, and suffering… she couldn't handle seeing the face of her dead best friend knowing that she was responsible and had the chance to save her. But… Max knew she had to get up and see what Joyce wanted to present to her, but part of her felt physically unable to move, get up or talk. She wanted to shut down and remain numb… but for Joyce's sake, and the sake of her own sanity, Max pushed herself to her feet and wandered over to the older woman who had another box filled with Chloe's belongings set out on the table, a letter clutched in her hands.

Max felt her feet get heavier the closer she got. Oh, she couldn't go through with this again, the first box had nearly killed her, she cried to the point where she caused herself to pass out. It wasn't fun, but here she was taking the small strip of paper Joyce was handing to her.

"A letter?" she asked. She'd already read the hundreds of letters Chloe had left her during the 5 years they were apart, and assumed that was it, but… looks like there was one more to deal the last blow.

Joyce nods. "It musta fallen out of your bag last time you were here. I'd found it in her sheets while I was clean upstairs,".

In her bag? Max had basically ignored her bag, only taking it with her to Joyce's house to return William's camera, unable to live with it in her possession. How could she have missed it?

But then again this week had been a haze of depression and disassociation, so Max didn't blame herself too much.

The letter was new… too new to be from the past 5 years. Chloe's neat handwriting was on the front, clearly spelling out Max's name in bold letters.

"I… I had wanted to open it, but something told me that this letter was special. Now, you don't have to share what she wrote, just… just know that she really loved you, Max".

That was the understatement of Max's life, Chloe had literally sacrificed herself so that Max wouldn't have to live with the burden of letting thousands of people die. It wasn't really worth it in the long run, as much as it pained her to admit, Max would sacrifice a thousand towns just to get Chloe back. But this was all she had left of the blue-haired girl she loved.

A letter.

"Go on and open it," Joyce coaxed, seeing the drawn out, distant look in the girl's eyes.

Max blinked and nodded, seeming to just, let herself sink to the floor and cross her legs. It was so new, maybe… a few days old at the most. There are water stains on the paper, smearing the ink slightly, but Max didn't mind. She opened it slowly, nervous even though she knew it was just a letter, but it was what was inside that frightened her.

Joyce gave the girl space, not wanting to hover or invade her privacy.

Max hardly noticed, she just carefully tore open the letter and took out the contents.

A single sheet of paper, and a Polaroid.

 _ **The** Polaroid._

The fucking butterfly photo, the photo that started it all off.

How was it here? She'd destroyed it after Chloe got shot, this being the only photo of the damned thing in existence. Unless… there were two. After all, Max did take a picture of the butterfly twice, so maybe time fucked up and made a copy. She'd given one photo to Chloe, and then kept another in her journal… so maybe; and considering everything she'd been through; it wasn't that difficult to believe.

Finally pulling herself together, the smaller girl opened the letter, carefully running her fingers over the water stained paper and running ink, finding a smile begin to grace her lips.

It doesn't exactly last though, as Max began to read what Chloe had written, holding back a gasp when she saw the date.

October 11, 2013

That… wasn't possible, was it? Chloe… Chloe died on the 7th, she never saw Max again, she died, feeling alone and abandoned, she-

Max shook her head and continued reading:

 _-Max_

 _On the off chance that you're reading this… it means I'm dead. Ain't that a cliche… but seriously. I had a feeling it would come down to this… to me or the town, so I decided to write something and slip it into your bag. Like I said before, you have this letter, I'm dead. I don't blame you for your choice. I just wish we could have had a little more time together. I'm writing this while you're asleep in my room, probably off in another timeline fixing the mess I made. I… I really want to hold you right now, make you feel safe. I can see the pain in your face, Max… whatever he did. I can see the marks on your wrists and smell that bastard's cologne and whiskey. It makes me what to vomit and go kill him myself, but I know you have this handled, and even if I'm not there with you, I know you're going to bring him and Nathan down. You'll get Rachel justice too, and Kate. and you too. You deserve some peace of mind after this hella insane week._

 _I've been wanting to tell you this for so long, Max. And you gotta understand that this isn't just because you're helping me or anything… I'm really glad you came back. You're the best part of my life, Max. You're everything I lived for._

 _I love you, like, love love you._

 _Like, I actually want to elope and get married to you._

 _That wasn't a joke._

 _Hell, I don't even know if you like me the same way, And even if you don't, you'll still live on in my memories, and I'll live on in yours._

 _Fuck I'm getting mushy now… should probably stop smoking and get to bed… the storm is getting worse out there. I hope mom is okay._

 _Take care of yourself alright? I know you, and I know how you get… so don't go listening to any of that indie shit that you can relate to (you know I'm talking about Coldplay you nerd)._

 _But seriously, don't fall down the same rabbit hole I did. Your life is still yours, Max._

 _And if you can't live it for yourself… live it for me._

 _I love you… and who knows._

 _Maybe we'll meet again._

 _Destaney has a weird way of bringing people together._

 _Tell mom I love her, and tell David to eat a bag of dicks._

 _And Max…_

 _Don't forget about me._

 _Your Partner in Time:_

 _Chloe Price_

Max didn't even realize she was crying until she choked on a sob, barely able to hold it back. "Oh, Chloe," she muttered, her hands trembling as she held the paper closer to her chest, "How could i forget you when I'm still in love with you?".

Chloe must have taken the second butterfly photo from Max's journal as she slept, a memento of their time together… or, a backup plan.

Sniffling and wiping away her tears, Max picked up the photo and smiled, turning it over and seeing Chloe's handwriting on the back.

"Just in Case"


	22. Wanna Ruin Our Friendship?

Never in your life would you have expected breaking and entering into your high school pool a fun act.

But Chloe Price never ceases to amaze you.

It started with a silly dare really. Chloe stated that you didn't have the guts to break the rules, doomed to stay the prim and prissy, goodie-two-shoes school girl you have always been.

She didn't mean it in a rude or condescending way, at least you think, but after the week you've had… you felt the rebellious side of you coming out to play.

So Chloe stole her step-dads keys and declared that you would take over the Blackwell gym and pool.

It's not a date of course…

You're just friends.

So you go along with it, and desperately try to hide your feelings.

But you never thought it's turn out like this.

Chloe is half naked in front of you, ready for a dip in the pool, or splish- splash as you so maturely phrased it. Your face is warm and the familiar tingle of butterflies twinge in your stomach as you try not to stare but…

This is Chloe fucking Price.

You've crushed on this girl since before your pre-teen, cried over her when you moved, hated yourself for not realizing it sooner, cried again when you reunited. And now… she's right in front of you, feelings still there and stronger than ever.

"Max Attack, dude are you even listening?" Chloe says suddenly, making you realize that you've been standing stock-still staring at her for over a minute.

"Oh! Yeah… sorry," you mutter, dropping your gaze to the floor in a heartbeat, "Uh, what were you saying?".

"I asked if you were going to jump in or just keep staring at me like a zombie," she says, a mischievous smile coating her lips. She doesn't mind you staring, she'd never minded you being weird like this, but… now it feels different. Chloe acts like she enjoys your prying eyes.

Your face goes red again as you screw your eyes shut.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," you say, already knowing what Chloe is going to say next.

"You don't need one!" She says, stepping forward and tugging at the hem of your shirt, "You've got a bra and panties on right? Or is Max Caulfield going commando?".

You have to hold back a gasping breath when the thought of being naked in front of her enters your mind. It's not a great thought to have at the moment, but it's not exactly unwelcomed either.

"Look, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Max" she continues, "I'm not going to force you to strip, Caulfield".

"No," you say, finally opening your eyes to look at her, and taking a breath, "I just…".

Your brain falters suddenly.

Chloe is standing so close to you that you can practically feel her warm breath on your skin.

What were you going to say?

Oh, right…

"Could you turn around?".

Chloe forces a chuckle, "Shy as ever I see. Okay, Max. You should have said something sooner, I'd hate to make you uncomfortable or something".

She covers her chest a little, crossing her arms in front of it.

"Go on, I won't look".

You trust her, as much as Chloe liked to play and mess around with you, she also respected you and your boundaries.

That's what makes her so charming in your eyes.

So once she turns around you take your top off and fold it neatly in a nice little pile away from the water, along with your jeans a tote bag.

It's not like you haven't been half naked in front of Chloe before, but you were 8 back then and things were different. For one, Chloe was still that scrappy little blonde, always itching for an adventure.

And now?

Oh god…

Chloe had gone from cute little science nerd to smoking hot babe in 5 years time.

You blush again.

Where did that come from?

You cough to get Chloe's attention, and she turns to face you with an expression you can't read. Just like you, she stares a bit too long, her eyes lingering as she looks you once over before smiling.

"Damn, Caulfield," she says with an unreadable face, "You're still fucking scrawny".

You let out a puff of air.

Why had you been holding your breath, as if… waiting for something.

"Thanks," you breath.

No matter now, Chloe's attention has been forced to the pool.

It's not like she'll ever really notice you like that.

That's what Rachel Amber is for.

At least you think.

You're just keeping her entertained until Rachel comes back from galivanting off in LA for spring break… or where ever the hell she said she'd be.

To Chloe, you'll be nothing more than her best friend.

And everyone knows the rules…

You can't fall in love with your best friend.

But you are.

* * *

The water is warm when you jump in, surprisingly.

Chloe came prepared.

Unsurprisingly, however, the first thing Chloe does when she jumps in the pool is splash you in the face with a huge wave of water.

You sputter on it for a moment before glaring at her.

"Don't give me that look," she says, still smiling.

You roll your eyes and sigh, your lips curling into a smile of your own.

"You're a dork," you say.

"Says the dork," she retorts.

You stick your tongue out at her and she does the same.

You both giggle.

"Damn, this brings me back," she says with a content sigh as she lays back and lets the water keep her afloat.

You nod and smile, reminiscing about the times you'd sneak out of your rooms when you were kids, late at night and go for a midnight swim in the neighbor's pool together.

Until you got caught that is.

That wasn't as fun.

"Yeah… just like old times" you say.

"Old times," Chloe repeats.

Things are quiet between you for a moment before she speaks again.

"Max?" she says, "Do you ever wish things could go back to the way they were? Before you moved?".

You know what she means.

They ways you'd wake up in each other's beds the morning after a sleepover, or how you'd come running down the stairs when breakfast was made, how'd you'd laugh and dance around the room without a care in the world, or how you cry in each other's arms when you were scared. You missed the way the world was easier on you as kids, more forgiving. You miss the days that were made up of smiles and laughs, sneaking wine and making a mess of the kitchen.

"Yeah," you reply softly, lying back on the water with her, "I miss those days".

"But… we can get them back, right?".

The past is the past and all that shit, you want to say but… you get the feeling she means something else.

"I mean… those days don't have to end right. We can still do all that shit together…right?".

You don't respond, not really sure how to.

You, more than anyone, want those years back… but thinking about doing all the things that made you fall in love with Chloe, hurts knowing that she will never feel the same way. So, you don't answer, and instead, dunk your head underwater and let the pressures of the pool comfort you for a few seconds.

You aren't surprised to see Chloe when you open your eyes, her blue hair clear through your blurry vision. The both of you used to have a breath-holding contest all the time as kids, always pushing yourselves to the edge of nearly passing out. But you always bailed before that point.

Not this time you decide, you'll win this round.

But Chloe doesn't seem all that interested in a challenge.

She's just staring at you and… getting closer?

She stops when you're only inches apart.

It's like that scene in Ponyo.

Chloe is floating a bit above you, staring directly into your eyes.

You puff your cheeks a little, slowly but surely running out of air.

How long have you been down here?

She moves closer.

Your lungs start screaming for air, but you don't back down.

She's right there.

Right there.

Right.

There.

And suddenly you have air.

But it's not your own.

Chloe's lips are against your own, gently prying your mouth open.

On their own accord, your eyes slip closed… in enjoyment, of course.

It's not a kiss…

But you kiss back anyways.

At first, you had expected yourself to push her away and float to the top of the pool on your own, but you don't, and Chloe breathes life into you for a few moments before pulling away, grabbing your shoulders and pulling you up to fresh air.

You break the surface and gasp, coughing and sputter as you force and much air into your lungs as they can hold. Chloe's talking to you but you can't hear her, your ears are still plugged and your head is still throbbing.

She shakes you a bit to get your attention.

"You good, dude?".

You look at her and hum, "Hmm?".

"What the fuck were you trying to do?".

You don't know.

Prove that you aren't a wuss?

Avoid her questions?

Try and be daring like her?

You don't know.

"I don't know".

"Well next time, don't," she says, pushing her hair back, "Christ you gave me a heart attack".

"I'm sorry," you mutter, lifting your hand to touch your lips.

She looks at you and sighs, "Are you okay?".

You nod, "Yeah".

You're not.

"I'm fine," you say, giving a feeble cough.

She sighs, "Well, I think I've had my pool experience for the year. Let's jet".

"Just," you say, steading yourself in the water, "just a bit longer".

Chloe looks at you for a moment, before nodding, "Alright".

You're quiet, just… wading in the water.

Neither of you speaks.

It's just the quiet hum of the pool lights.

"Chlo?" you whisper finally.

You sound so small.

"Max?" She whispers back.

Your heart is beating loud again, but you don't say anything.

You just swim forward a little.

Chloe does too.

You're close… but not like before.

You swallow.

Chloe breathes out.

"I-..." you begin.

"Go on," she says, soft and sweet, "tell me".

But you don't have the words.

You can't think of any words.

There aren't any to sum up how you feel.

So you do the next best thing…

You lean forward and smash your lips against hers.

This time, it's real.

You've never kissed anyone before, let alone a girl, let alone your best friend.

But here you are kissing her, and surprise surprise, she's kissing you back.

It's shy, sloppy and all over the place, but it's a kiss.

And unlike the last one, this one takes your breath away.

Chloe is the first to pull away, your lips making a satisfying -pop- when the part.

You're dizzy again but in the best possible way.

"Woah," she says.

You nod.

"Yeah… woah".

You're quiet.

She's quiet.

And then you start to giggle.

You don't know why, but you just do.

"Damn, Max," Chloe says, her eyes as wide as moons, "You're hardcore".

You just smile at that, reaching up and caressing the side of her face.

You blink.

She blinks.

"You know I love you, right?".

She blinks again.

"Yeah, I know".

You know she means it, but your heart flutters to hear her say it aloud.

"Max?" She says, placing her hand over yours.

"Yeah?".

"Wanna ruin our friendship and be lovers instead?".

You don't answer, but the kiss says it all.


	23. Death Follows

Death.

Death was everywhere.

Everywhere Max went, death followed.

She couldn't escape it.

Everyone she knew, everyone Chloe knew was dead. Joyce, David, Warren, Justin, Frank, Dana, Trevor, Juliet, Brooke, Kate… Rachel. Everyone and everything was dead.

"Max…"

She blinked a few time, seeing the blue-haired punk standing in front of her, waving her hand in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"You with me?".

"I…" Max began, her throat suddenly dry as she looked around her. They were on the side of the road, the truck running a few feet behind them, cars whizzing by on their left. She could taste blood in her mouth and see it on her shirt and hands, the tissues Chloe no doubt gave her doing nothing to stop the flow of red liquid that trickled down her nose.

"I'm here," she muttered, even though she felt a million miles away.

It was a lie, and Chloe knew it.

"You zoned out on me again, and started gushing blood," She said, "I thought you were having a seizure or something,".

Max wouldn't be surprised if such a thing were to happen considering she had no clue what kind of damage her rewind was doing to her. Going back in time and rewriting history couldn't be good for her health, she already knew it wasn't good for her psyche.

"I'm fine," the brunette continued, "Just a bloody nose,".

She knew it wasn't, something was wrong and she could feel it. Something inside her was… broken, everything was different now that she and Chloe fled Arcadia Bay, and not just in the sense of their relationship. There was a heaviness to her heart now, like a piece of her was missing… she definitely wasn't the same girl she was at the beginning of this hell week.

That girl… that Max Caulfield was dead, along with the rest of Arcadia Bay.

"Please don't lie… I just want to help, Max," Chloe said, almost pleading, "Tell me what's wrong,".

What's wrong…

Everything was wrong.

Arcadia Bay should still be on the map and Chloe should be dead.

But Max had to go dick around with time and fuck everything up.

None of this should have happened.

But it did.

Max chose to save Chloe, a choice she would make over and over again just to keep the girl she loved alive. But it was a choice she should have never had to make. It was never supposed to end like this, never like this.

"… they're all dead," was her answer.

"We don't know that… maybe… maybe someone-".

"They're dead, Chloe!" she snapped, wanting to indulge in the punk's optimism, but it was just too illogical, even for a daydreamer like her, "They're dead… all of them…".

Thousands of lives…

 _Whoosh…_

Gone.

Just like that.

Chloe just sighed, taking the tissue out of her hand and continuing to dab away the blood that had accumulated on her upper lip. "Just… we'll talk about that shit later. Let's just get back on the road and find a place to crash for the night, okay?".

Max nodded numbly, not really paying attention to anything the taller girl was saying.

"After we set up base, we'll call your parents and let them know we made it out okay," she continued with a sigh, "They'll be worried about you,".

She didn't want to go home… now while carrying the weight of a thousand souls on her back, blood on her hands and no regrets in her soul. how could she face her parents with the knowledge that she fucked around with time and ended up killing an entire town? How could she put Chloe through that?

Max has single-handedly taken away everything from Chloe… her home, her family, friends…

"…They're all dead," she repeated.

"Max…".

She should be dead too.

How many time had she herself almost died?

Nearly giving herself an aneurysm by showing off with her rewind? Nearly getting choked out by a psycho drug dealer (twice)? Nearly getting drugged to death by the teacher she admired most? She should have died in the storm for christ sake…

Max brought the tornado to Arcadia Bay.

Max was the reason everyone was dead.

And she and Chloe were the only ones to survive.

It wasn't fair.

"It's…. all my fault,".

"That's bullshit, none of that shit was your fault,' Chloe tried to explain, but Max knew the truth.

"They're all dead… because of me,".

Wherever Max went.

Death followed.


End file.
